Second Chance
by BaBeTe-AhOrA
Summary: This is the sequel to Loose Connection. Someone has returned, the forth wildpower. But are they welcome. Airiana goes back to the school in Chicago, but it's different, she can feel it, with the millennium lurking in the shadows, can she stay focused.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The gold flash

Airiana was alive.

She was lying in the middle of the road.

But still alive.

The car had smoke rising from where the flames had been.

Jez wasn't bleeding. And she herself looked surprised.

Delos wasn't bleeding. And he himself was surprised too.

Illiana wasn''t even there.

The fourth wildpower.

That silvery mist was so mush thicker now.

Airiana struggled to her feet, uninjured, as the she could make out a figure in the mist.

Lexi was on the ground, over with the group.

As the figure emerged the first thing she saw was an arm, blood branching down _his _arm.

Then she looked up.

And her heart picked up pace.

Her eyes watered and questions lingered in the air.

"_Jeremy..."_ She whispered.

He smiled as he got closer.

She ran to him, it seemed he was taking forever to reach her.

She cauht him in an embrace.

Pressing her chin to his shoulder.  
>They were still the same height.<p>

It had felt like an eternity since she'd seen his face.

Airiana stepped back to look at him.

His eyes.

They were...purple.

He was a vampire again.

"How..." Airiana trailed off.

"I guess we got our second chance." Jeremy replied.

"We...?"

Jeremy smiled, eyes watering.

He moved aside and stared into the silver mist.

A smaller figure emerged.

_Sam._

Sam began to run towards her.

Airiana began to run towards her.

Sam jumped up and Airiana caught him, wrapping her arms around him.

Once she put him down she was staring into glorious purple eyes, just like her own. She dropped to her knees.

"You've gotten so big." She commented. Tears biting her voice.

"Yeah. I'm almost 13 now." He said. That voice. That childish, soft, projected sound.

Airiana laughed and hugged him again.

His biggest dream.

"It wasn't your fault. But forgive you anyway." Sam whispered in Airiana's ear.

She smiled.

Ash and Mary-Lynette were extremely uncomfortable.

They snuck over to the car and slid in unseen.

"What the hell." Ash gasped.

"Oh, this is my worst nightmare." Mary-Lynette groaned.

"Tell me 'bout it." Ash said.

Mary-Lynette bit down on her bottom lip.

God help me, she thought.

Ash's ever-changing eyes were staring into her's.

Airiana was on the right, Sam was in the middle, and Jeremy was on the left.

They all joined hands and began the not-so-lonely walk home.

"Why- How are you here?" Airiana asked.

"You know those gold flashes..." Jeremy began.

"That was us." Sam finished.

"The gold flashes."

Both of the boys nodded.

"Then how are you a wildpower?" Airiana asked.

"Oh, you know the prophecy..." Jeremy replied.

"_One from the land of the kings long forgotten;_

_One from the hearth which still holds the spark;_

_One from the dayworld where two eyes are watching;_

_One from the twilight to be one with the dark._

Where so you fit in."

"I'm associated with the last line." Jeremy said.

"From the twilight to be one with the dark...?"

"Yes. There's the day world, the twilight, and the night world."

"The twilight."

"The inbetween world. Then I was sent back here, and I'm part of the nightworld." Jeremy said.

Airiana was dumbstruck.

Jeremy was right.

Her twin brother was the last wildpower.

Back at Thierry's house, things were weirder than usual.

Awkward, even.

Jeremy and Sam had seated themselves on a lounge together while Airiana was pacing, talking to her school over the phone.

She was enrolling Jeremy and afterwards she had to call the junior office to enrol Sam.

There was a click at the door as Triston arrived.

He dropped the bag from the chemist and walked up to Airiana.

"Oh thank god your ok." He whispered, cupping her face in his hands.

Triston turned and saw Jeremy.

"Jeremy." He said sounding confused.

He gaped.

_"Sam." _his voice coated in disbelief.

He was frowning but couldn't take his eyes off Sam.

He couldn't move.

He was immobilised.

Frozen.

"Your supposed to be dead." He said in high pitch voice.

Sam smiled and shrugged.

Triston turned to Airiana, "He's supposed to be dead."

A small smile warmed Airiana's distraught.

Triston soothed into a trance, staring at the blank wall.

Jeremy rose and walked up to Triston.

Triston snapped back into focus and looked at Jeremy.

He smiled and chuckled. He grasped Jeremy's hand and connected his own shoulder to Jeremy's.

Sam was next, but Triston just hugged him normally.

Airiana's smile got bigger and bigger.

All thanks to the gold flash.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Welcome

And I'm back, Airiana thought.

Back at Lakeview prep college.

She'd just thrown her suitcase in her dorm and collapsed on the bed.

She had to wake up at five this morning, ready for the drive here.

But it was already Six-forty.

She had twenty minutes to prepare for breakfast.

She pulled on her favourite jeans and a flowy grey strech shirt, wearing a short sleeved cartigan over it, and of coarse her black boots. Never forget the black boots.

She felt only a quarter more of herself than usual. Things were still out of place.

She pulled her hair into a messy bun and brushed through her fringe a couple of times.

She actually jogged down the stairs.

When Airiana turned up at the cafeteria she was greeted by two sparkly eyes girls, arms open.

Celestia and Ashley.

"Hey!" Ashley sung and threw her arms around Airiana.

"Hey!" Airiana sung back. _Hasn't it been a lifetime since I've seen you, _Airiana thought.

Next up was Celestia.

"I missed you." She said, wrapping her arms around Airiana like a lost teddy bear.

"I missed you too." Airiana replied.

"Come sit with us." Ashley insisted.

"Uh..." Airiana looked back at Lexi, who nodded. "Ok."

Today's theme was _Suburban._

It was all cereal.

"Um, I'll have cornflakes." Airiana taps her choice on the menu and hands it to the waitor.

"Us, too." Ashley answers.

Celestia turned to Airiana. "So, what's the gossip these days?"

"Um, well, Jeremy's back." Airiana answered.

Ashley gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth. "Really." She gave Airiana a bubbly smile.

Airiana nodded and shuffled in her seat, getting comfortable.

"HOW?" Ashley asked.

"I'm...not exactly sure." Airiana admits.

That question had never crossed her mind. She was just so happy he was back. She didn't want to focus on the most likely negatives. Airiana felt a rising excitement in herself.

Ashley flicked her long wavy blonde hair and winked at Airiana. Airiana didn't know what it meant but she smiled and half-turned her head anyway.

"Celestia has a major crush on him." Ashley giggled.

Celestia shoved Ashley. "I do not."

"Oh, I think you do." Ashley laughed. Airiana chuckled at the thought. How scandleous.

Celestia sighed sarcastically and avoided eye contact with Airiana.

Oh, SHE DOES, Airiana thought.

"What about Sam?" Celestia asked, changing the subject.

"He's here too." Airiana replied.

"Wait. Their _here!" _Celestia quietly exclaimed, leaning across the table.

Airiana smiled and nodded.

These girls brought something out in her. Like Lexi does. Like wynter used too. _Wynter..._

Like a chemical spilling through her blood. Her gold blood. Making her feel happy, toxic, different.

At home, possibly. They make the little things better and make Airiana completely careless. Her heart would beat around them. The wind would carry her voice. She could breath clean air. No poisonous shadows. No rebellious vampires. No lost hope. Almost nothing missing. Almost.

But if Airiana searched deep within herself, the sorrow, the self-pity, the longing, and the unwanted feelings would still linger. But right now, she didn't bother searching deep. Why would she.

Airiana waltzed to history with Ashley. Literally.

They danced about the halls till they reached their classroom door, laughing.

Celestia was laughing, shaking her head.

"Late are we, girls." Miss Mcritchie smiled warmly but narrowed her eyes and raised her eyes.

"Sorry miss." The three girls chorused.

The teacher waved them to their desks.

Airiana plonked herself down next to Lexi.

"Having fun, at school." Lexi chuckled.

"Well..." Airiana smiled and shrugged.

Airiana was taking notes about 'The unequal distribution of the world' on her paper.

Clean water:

_80% of the world is covered by water, most people can acess water in general, but only 3% of it is clean._

Education:

_Due to the lack of education, there can be no qualifications for any professional or high-paying jobs, such as, Teachers, doctors, vetinarians, ect._

Food:

_Some countries have an over-excessive amount of food, leaving the poorer countries with close to nothing, having to grow and crop their own vegetation._

Money:

_Some countries in Africa must live on one to two dollars a day, Australians- fifteen dollars a day, and we as Americans, probably more._

She wrote.

She wasn't thinking about how lonely she was.

Because she wasn't completely alone anymore. She had her family back, old friends, new friends, old soulmate and a little piece of that hole had been filled, even when she thought it never would. But then again, who would possibly think you could find a lost friend, meet new friends, forgive the unforgiveable, have your brothers broguht back to life, and still have time to listen in class in the first period on a monday, all in a week. WHO.

Airiana cringed as she realised she was actually doing work in MATHS.

She was using Phythagoras's Theorem.

Not a bad guy, she thought.

She hated him once before, but then she realised it was easier than she thought. Her teacher was blabbing on as usual about the time he wanted to be a pilot in the airforce. Back in the day, he had said. Ashley was asleep on her desk. Celesia was chewing on her pencil. Lexi actually looked semi-interested. Airiana had heard this story last week. Honestly. He had a way of making everything things more boring than it had to be.

At recess, Airiana was on her way to the music room when she saw a boy sitting on his own, fiddling with his sandwich.

She sighed at her own politeness and walked over sitting next to him.

"Well, I never expected a straight girl to sit next to me, the worlds getting better." He giggled to himself, offering his hand. "Andy Walker."

"Airiana Lovett." She said, smiling, and shaking his hand.

"I'm gay, by the way." He said out of the blue.

Airiana smiled at him and cocked her head to the side.

"The world _is _getting better. Any other girl would have walked away awkwardly and avoided making eye contact with me for the rest of their life. Were you sent by angels?" He narrowed his eyes sarcastically.

"I may have been guided at some point." Airiana chuckled.

"Well, I'm an isolated freak around here, so if you wanna duck away and save your reputation, I won't be offended." Andy looked down at his feet.

"Yeah, I know how you feel."

He looksup and says, "Your a vampire, aren'y you."

Airiana nods.

"I'm a witch. So is your buddy, Celestia over there." Andy nodded towards the girl jumping up and waving her over.

"What about Ashley?" Airiana asked.

"Vampire." Andy declared.

Airiana spent the rest of recess chatting with Andy.

He was now her gay friend. The kind you can take fasion advice, have deep and meaningful conversations, talk about boys...

In gym, Airiana went back into the basketball courts, but there was another person in there.

A boy with short brown hair and wise blue eyes. He was tan and toned, shooting goals and dribbling the ball.

Airiana dropped her bag to announce herself.

The boy jumped.

He turned and smiled sweetly when he saw her.

He dropped the basketball and walked over to shake her hand.

"Hi there, I'm Riley." He said shaking her hand.

"I'm Airiana." She said smiling.

"Oh, yeah, Charlie talks about you all the time." He says.

"And what does Charlie say?" She asked. Was she flirting?

"I don't really listen, don't like him much." Riley said.

"That makes two of us."

"So you like basketball?" Riley asked.

"Yeah." Airiana said, pursing her lips and nodding.

"One on one?" He asked, a little nervous, cringing at how upfront he was.

Airiana cocked her head as she thought about it.

She walked over and picked up the ball. "Bring it."

After their game, Airiana was sweating a little, and huffing and puffing.

"I won." Riley declared.

"You cheated." Airiana whined and threw the basketball at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Misunderstood

Airiana was felt shivers up her spine as her teacher blabbed on about angels.

A common subject in supernatural history.

Airiana didn't believe one word. Well, she believed in angels, just, her teacher was getting it all wrong. Mixing up the names, personalities and connections. She had moved onto the archangels.

"Now, Micheal was the strongest archangel. He was god's assistant. His most loyal soldier. But there was more. Gabriel, a nice, quiet angel, rumour has it, he's never spoken a word to anyone but God himself. And then, there was Lucifer. A horrible traitor of the clouds. He was cast out, bringing his hatred for humans down with him, into the fiery pits of hell forever. If he is ever released, he will end this world." Miss Mcritchie said mystically.

Airiana just knew. She was wrong, Airiana knew the truth.

She rolled her eyes.

"Do you have a problem with my statement, Miss Airiana." Her teacher challenged.

"It's just, wrong." Airiana admitted.

"Oh, and I suppose you know the truth, then do you?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Well, I'm sure the class would love to hear it."

"The whole truth?"

Miss Mcritchie nodded.

"Well, there is three original archangels that God created. His three sons, Micheal, Gabriel and Lucifer. Micheal was loyal, never disobeyed, never cast out. Gabriel was _not _quiet. Gabriel's the trickster. He wasn't cast out, he fell, on purpose. He ripped out his grace, like cutting your kidney out with a butterknife. He wanted to live among humans, plus, they were so much more fun to trick. Lucifer, was misunderstood. He was cast out because he loved God too much. God asked his son's to bow down to humans, to love the human's more than God. But Lucifer refused. So God locked him in his own cage in the fires of hell for possibly eternity. But Lucifer was risen, and there's a show, Supernatural, with an accurate scene." Airiana went over to the projected laptop screen. She typed in 'Youtube'.

In the youtube search box she typed 'Supernatural-Hammer of the gods'.

She clicked play and allowed everyone to watch.

Gabriel appeared behind Lucifer, "Luci, I'm home." He sung.

Lucifer went at him, but Gabriel held up a dealy weapon, an archangel blade, "Not this time." He said.

It played through the scene, Airiana looking up as Gabriel explains were his alliegence lies, "I'm loyal to them."

"Who, these so called gods?" Lucifer asks.

"To people, Lucifer, people."

"So your willing to die for a pile of cockroaches, why?"

"Because dad was right...they are better than us."

"They are broken, flawed, abortions!"

"Damn right, their flawed. But a lot of 'em try, to do better. To forgive."

Airiana looked sad as she predidcted what was coming.

The class watched through the whole scene of Lucifer plunging the archangel blade into his brother's heart, and he actually cried. Cried. The devil, Satan, King of hell, as some call him.

But he had a heart of his own.

"So you see, Lucifer had to kill his own brother. His younger brother, and he could never bring him back. He regretted it, of coarse, but Lucifer saw it as necessary. Lucifer was locked up in his cage again, denied the legendary battle between Micheal and himself. If Lucifer is raised, he will bring on the apocalypse." Airiana shrugged.

She was done.

"And you would you know this?" Miss Mcritchie asked.

"I just know."

"You just...know?"

Airiana nodded.

"Right." Miss Mcritchie said, unconvinced.

At recess, Andy managed to find Airiana.

"Hi there." Airiana said as he plopped down at the cafeteria next to her.

"You are not an easy person to find." He sighed, placing his tray in front of him, consisting of a bottle of water and a bowl of salad.

"Oh come one, that is not real food. Are you vegetarian?" Airiana asked, chuckling.

"No. Look, I even lashed out and got a bottle of water." Andy smiles.

Everyone else at the table looked confused.

"Oh, everyone, this is Andy. That's Rashel, Quinn, Poppy, James, Keller, Galen, Hannah, Thierry, Jez, Morgead, Jeremy and Sam." Airiana was almost out of breath by the time she finished.

"Nice to meet you, I'm gay." Andy said, shaking everyone's hands.

Airiana smiled and shook her head.

Blood initiative was a practical class today. They were going orienteering in the forest on campus. Airiana was teamed up with Riley, Ashley was teamed up with Triston.

They had to find 4 pegs to win. _Bloodlust, Control, Stealth, and Hunting._

Airiana was twisting the map around, trying to decipher which was the right way up.

"You know, I thought your archangel story was very interesting." Riley quotes as he dodged a tree in his path. "But is it true?"

"Uh, I guess so." Airiana replied, finally getting the map in the right position.

"Where'd you hear it?"

"I don't know, it just came to me."

"By the way, I noticed your twin brother had purple eyes, but yours are gold...?"

"I was touched by a shadow, I don't know, it changed me. Permanently."

"Are you ok. Do you mind?" Riley asked.

"Yeah. I feel different. Like everythings out of place. I don't feel at home. But I...don't know."

"Sorry for asking all these difficult questions, I'm just trying to figure you out."

"It doesn't bother me."

Airiana was watching her feet as she walked through the forest.

"So, Triston, is he your boyfriend?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, what about you, you gotta soulmate."

He swung his head to look at her, "I did."

"Who is she?" Airiana asked.

"Her name was Wynter Stevenson." He said, looking toward the tree's.

Airiana stopped. She slowly looked at Riley.

"Your not Riley _Vadehalen?" _She hoped against hope he wasn't.

"Yeah, that's me." He said. "What's wrong?"

"Riley...It's me." she said, almost crying.

Riley looked confused.

"It's me." Airiana whispered.

Riley's eyes widened and he straightened up as he truly recognised her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Recognition

Riley was staring at Airiana sadly.

She couldn't look away.

Until.

"HEY!" Lexi jumped up beside her.

Airiana glanced at her, then turned away from Riley.

Along came Lexi's partner: Unknown dude.

"Hey guys, this is Roger. He's so funny, tell them that joke about their Mum." Lexi said.

"Ok. Ok. So, your mum's so poor, she takes financial advice from homeless people." He held out his hands.

Lexi started cracking up, but Airiana and Riley just stood there, feeling sorry for the guy.

"You probably didn't get it." Roger waved his hand at them.

"My mum's dead." Airiana said intently.

"Right..." Roger awkwardly bit his bottom lip.

Airiana did smile a little at that.

"Well, see ya later." Lexi chimed, dragging Roger into the forest.

Airiana turned back to Riley.

"I gotta go..." He said, turning away and starting for the dorms.

"But we haven't finished..." She stared after him.

He didn't pay her a second glance.

Later on, Airiana was in her dorm room, talking with Lexi.

"Then he just left..." Airiana finished.

Lexi gasped, "Do you think he's up to something, like, raising the dead?"

Airiana looked at her disappointingly, "No."

"Well, _I _don't know." she said.

"Neither."

(The Weekend)

Lexi woke up, "Ah, what a glorious saturday morning."

Airiana groaned, still folded under her blankets.

"Oh, get up." Lexi threw her reading book at Airiana.

Airiana tried to get up, but fell back down again.

"Are you retarded. It's saturday, NO CLASS!" Lexi exclaimed.

Lexi sighed and tore the blankets off Airiana.

"Fuck off." Airiana growled.

"Ok." Lexi said insecurely and put the blankets back on Airiana.

Airiana missed breakfast.

She had slept in because she hadn't _slept _all week. She couldn't.

All she could think of was Riley. Wynter. _Riley and Wynter._

She was sitting at her computer checking her e-mail.

**To: **

**From: **

**Hey, guess what, it's not really hard to believe, but anyway...**

**I have a girlfriend!**

**She's hot, too.**

**Her name is Amy Golwen.**

**Until further ado...SAM!**

Airiana laughed when he made such a big deal out of it, but not when he named this unlucky schoolgirl.

Amy Goldwen. Celestia's little sister.

Awkward. She replayed the scenario's in her head, "Hey, Airiana, were practically sisters." or "Hey Airiana, my sister's dating your brother, now were related."

Airiana looked heavenward.

Airiana was laying awake by the time Gary arrived at her bedside.

Hopefully, arriving with good news.

"Airiana, do you want the bad news, or good news first?" He asked.

"Good news." She replied.

"...There is no good news."

Airiana winced. "That's not good."

"Exactly. The bad news is...I found out how to erase this...enhancement." He said.

"That's good news." Airiana said, looking at Gary weirdly.

"Well, it would be, but I left out the _how_." Gary said slowly.

Airiana waited. Not interrupted.

"You have to remember your whole life, everything."

"That's easy."

"Well, it would be, if the silver shadows didn't remove certain, _important, _bits of your memory when you were young."

"Damn it."

"Mm-hm."

"So, how do I do that."

"Well, I can't really could be certain clues somewhere in the world."

Gary was about to leave when Airiana asked, "Why are you helping me?"

"Your special." Gary replied.

"Really." Airiana didn't believe that.

"I'm under direct orders."

"From who?" Airiana asked.

A small smile crept along Gary's lips as he faded into the night.

_Someone cares, _Airiana thought.

Airiana was brushing her hair when she dropped the hairbrush and it rolled under Lexi's bed.

She dropped to her knees and stuck her hand under the bed.

She was feeling around when she found a strap.

She dragged black duffel bag out.

She unzipped it and peered inside.

There were knives, bullets, and guns of various materials.

Lexi was sitting on top of her bed.

Airiana threw the bag up next to her. "What is this?"

"Um...protection." Lexi cringed at her stupid excuse.

"No way." Airiana said.

She reached under her own bed and pulld out her own duffel bag equipped with her own arsonal.

But Airiana's set of knives had unidentifiable markings on the blades.

"Where did you get these?" Lexi asked, running her finger along the edge of the blade.

"I don't know." Airiana replied, taking the knife and running her fingers along it's cold surface.

Flashes played through her mind.

_Airiana was walking down a dark alley in Seattle, towards a man in a hooded trenchcoat, seated at a table._

_Airiana reached the table and saw that the man had something wrapped up in cloth in front of him._

_"What have you got for me?" Airiana asked._

_The man unwrapped the cloth to reveal several knives, one silver, one steel, one bamboo, one metal, one rock and one gold._

_There was a pistol and a shotgun. Airiana picked up the shotgun and felt along it, she nodded._

_"And..." She waved her hands impatiently._

_The cloaked man held up a finger, he reached behind his chair and pulled up a long, shining sniper rifle._

_He handed it to Airiana. "Sweet." She smiled._

_She nodded in appreciation towards the guy and walked back down the alley with her newly found weaponary system._

Airiana blinked a few times.

The first clue.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

How do you know

Airiana had just finished getting ready when Celestia burst into the room. "RILEY"S MISSING!"

"What?" Airiana asked. "How do you know?"

"Come quickly." She said.

Airiana glanced at Lexi, who nodded, and ran after the whirlwind of auburn hair spiralling down the hall.

She had just been getting ready for dinner when Celestia burst in.

As Airiana ran throught the night to the headmistress, the night air clung to her face.

"Headmistress. Headmistress!" Airiana called as she ran to the woman running the school. She had never actually seen the headmistress. She had greying brown hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a spotted dress with buisness heels and a red cartigan.

As Airiana reached the woman, she puffed, "Is it true."

"I'm afraid so. But don't you worry your pretty little head, we have our best werewolves on the job." She said, almost cheerfully.

The whole time Airiana was rubbing her head and brushing her fingers through her hair.

"Oh that's reassuring." Triston said, coming up behind them and hugging Airiana from behind.

There was a rising anger in Airiana, this was her fault.

Rain had begun to softly shower over the people outside.

She could see all the werewolves and security staring into the dark forest.

Airiana pulled Triston's arms away and ran towards the forest.

"Miss Lovett! Miss Lovett!" The headmistress shouted after her.

She didn't like going in there, especially not at night. But she had to.

"Riley!" She screamed as she ran.

She reached the forests end. "Riley!" She screamed again.

She took a deep breathe.

And in she went.

She could hear Triston shouting out for her, then Lexi's voice dropped in aswell.

She sprinted past the redwoods and the old fig trees. She jumped over fallen logs and skipped past the flowering shrubs.

The rain was getting heavier. Airiana's hair was darkening and sticking to her face as it moisened.

She heard Triston shouting her name. "AIRIANA!"

"AIRIANA!" Lexi shouted. They must be in the woods.

Airiana saw the leaves hovering above the ground as she ran through them.

Her hair was whipping out and her eyes may have been watering, but she couldn't tell through the rain.

"AIRIANA! She heard someone shout.

She dismissed it to the caring part of her mind and kept running.

It was so dark that she didn't notice the downhill in front of her.

She tripped down, rolling round and round, leaves sticking to her wet skin.

She hit the ground with a thud, landing on her stomach.

She lifted her head and saw a body laying not six feet away.

_Riley._

She lifted her body a little and began to crawl, very slowly, her hair dripping off her shoulders and down to the sides of her face.

She reached his body and shook him a little.

He opened his eyes a little and then slowly sat up, startled.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

" I came to find you." She mumbled.

"No. You shouldn't have come. It's a trap!"

Airiana frowned then froze. It was so cold, frosty mist was flowing out of her mouth every time she exhaled.

She heard footsteps ruffling through the leaves behind her.

Well, several footsteps.

She stood slowly, but didn't turn around.

She then felt warm animalistic breath on the back of her neck.

She turned and took several steps back.

They were creatures of an unknown kind, like nothing she'd ever seen before. Or maybe she had seen it somewhere.

There were seven of them.

They were like werewolves, that had two feet and two arms, stood naturally, they had grey brown fur and long talons extending from their fingers. They had long pointed ears and less hairy six-packs. Their necks were short and thick, their teeth weren't long but very sharp. They had an over-sized dog-like nose. They looked mythical. Even through a vampire's eyes.

Some bared their teeth, some growled, but one, the closest, just stared. Then another looked, regretful. It looked more evil than the others. And it was scarier.

The only difference between each creature. The eyes. They each had different patterns of white in their black eyes. Except the closest one. It's eyes were fully black. no colour what so ever.

But then it morphed into a human. He had dark skin, and was bald, but he had massive muscles. "My name is Cretus. We...are Lycans. And this...was just a warning. We are the soilders of hell. At any moment, we can drag you down into the depths of hell in seconds. Be afraid." He said in his husky deep voice. He then walked intot he darkness with the rest of his pack.

Airiana could breathe again.

She waited for Riley to get up before cautiously trekking through the forest.

She happened to run into Triston and Lexi on the way out.

"WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!" Triston shouted.

Airiana shrugged, she hated it when he yelled.

He cupped her face. "Your such an idiot." He whispered. Airiana was shaking violently.

He smiled softly and hugged her to him.

"You found him?" Lexi said.

Airiana pulled away from Triston and nodded.

She swore she could hear more growling, more leaves rustling. She darted her eyes around the forest. She could hear the soft patter of rain and an owl hooting above them. She looked up and saw a white snow owl with large black eyes. Black eyes.

Her lips began to tremble and she felt her blood run cold.

But she couldn't speak.

Triston looked at her, frowned, gripped her wrists, and asked, "Your in shock. What happened out there?"

Airiana just looked out into the shadows of the forest.

Triston followed her gaze. Just then she saw a flash of white teeth and then the lycan disappear.

But Triston saw nothing.

Airiana was sitting in front of the blazing fire in the hearth with Tristons arms wrapped around her waist as he sat behind her.

Airiana was holding a mug of hot chocolate with a swirl of milkier chocolate, small, melting marshmallows, and a sprinkly of white chocolate. Not a sip missing.

"Airiana, what happened." Triston whispered in her ear.

She took a sip from her hot chocolate to avoid the question. She took a long time to swallow.

Triston sighed. He took the hot chocolate off her and placed it on the floor, spun her around to face him, and asked again. "What happened?"

"Nothing." She said. The opposite of truth.

"Like I'm gonna believe that. Look at you."

"I fell."

"Your distraught. Something happened. Now, What was it?"

"I don't know. I saw something. It...warned me. It said it was going to drag me to hell."

"What was it?"

Airiana stood and pulled Triston up after her...

Together, they walked to the library.

It was huge, complete with hundreds of thousands of books, study tables lit with green lamps, cozt armchairs, a few fireplaces and one librarian, whom was buried in paperwork in her office, not noticing Triston and Airiana entering.

Airiana gripped his hand and led him over to the histories section. She ran her fingers along the 'myths' section and then spotted the book she was after. _"LYCANTHROPY"._

She handed the book to Triston.

He eyed the front cover, then looked up at Airiana.

"Lycans. You were attacked Lycans?"

"Shhhh. Keep ypur voice down. I wasn't attacked." She said.

Airiana hugged the book to her chest. She then saw another book. _"LYCANISM"._

She took that book from the shelf too and followed Triston out of the library.

Triston came to Airiana's dorm to help her study.

They found Lexi laying on her bed, reading 'The Lovely Bones'.

"Were just gonna study." Airiana said as she sat down in front of the fire. Triston crouched down.

"Right...study session or make out session?" Lexi asked.

"Either would be good for me." Triston said softly and began to lean towards Airiana, about to kiss her.

Airiana shoved the book to his chest and pushed him back. "Read."

Later on, after looking through half the book, Airiana looked up.

Triston was asleep on the floor, the book laying open next to him.

"Thanks for helping." She whispered. Taking the book.

Lexi closed her own book and walked over to Airiana, taking the book Triston was supposed to be reading.

"I'll help. What exactly am I looking for?" She said.

"I don't know, anything about, protecting yourself against Lycans." Airiana replied.

She looked down at the picture in her own book and gasped.

Black eyes.

She read the paragraph below the picture.

_"Cretus."_

_According to folklore, the leader of the Lycans. Said to have dragged a million souls to his home in hell. Cretus is nothing more than a myth. He would walk around with a usual six members of his pack, hunting one soul at a time. _

_I guess that's me, she thought._

Oh, the irony. Just a myth. Just a myth. How about, _I just saw him an hour ago, _Airiana thought.

"Here we go." Lexi said, clearing her throat to speak.

"There was said to be a gun loaded with bullets of a glowing gold substance that could kill almost every creature within one shot to an eternal weakness. Supposedly named the "Starshot" by the mythical archangel, Michael. But no such weapon has ever been found." She said slowly.

"Know anything about the Starshot?" Lexi asked.

Airiana dropped her book and walked to her draws, opening the top one.

She withdrew her gun, the Starshot, and held it out to show Lexi.

"Oh I found it." Airiana said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Starshot

Airiana twirled the gun around on her index finger while Lexi gaped in awe.

"Awesome..." Lexi whispered.

Airiana smiled, a little proud.

"Where did you get that?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." Lexi tilted her head to the side.

"...An angel. Named Gary."

"An angel named Gary."

Airiana nodded.

Lexi burst out laughing.

"Told you so." Airiana rolled her eyes.

"No, no. I believe you, but what angel is named GARY!" She managed to speak through her excessive laughter.

"Well..." Airiana smiled.

Airiana was on her way to breakfast when she stumbled across Andy.

He had his back against a wall while some jock screamed in his face.

He had four friends standing behind him.

Andy was nearly crying.

Airiana rapidly changed coarse. She walked over and stood in front of Andy, pushing the jock back.

"Don't touch me. Who do you think you are?" The jock shouted.

"Well I know I'm Airiana Lovett." She said smiling.

"What do you think your doing?" The jock asked.

"I know I'm helping a friend."

"Is a hot chick like you really gonna defend this faggot?"

"How dare you."

"Just move." The jock sighed, trying to shove her out of the way.

She was quick to back-hand him across the face.

His head jerked to the side as he grunted.

He looked back at her with a small malicious smile.

Andy put his hand on Airiana's shoulder. "Airiana. Don't." He pleaded.

The jock tried to punch her jaw. She shifted to the side, his fist just millimetres away. The speed of the hit blew Airiana's hair back.

They were just around the corner from the outdoor breakfast tables that people were now allowed to use.

She jabbed him in the face, watching his head jerk back. As he face came back to it's regular level, she saw his nose was bleeding.

She jabbed him a second time then brought his face down on her knee. When he rised, she saw his nose was broken.

She kicked his legs out from the ground and pushed him face first to the ground. He cried out in pain.

She stood, brushed herself off, and steered Andy to the breakfast area. They were in clear view of everyone as she headed for the table where her friends sat, at the far edge.

She then heard rapid footsteps behind her and then she felt the skin on her shoulder blades tear.

Her spine joltingly curved as she cried out in pain. She was being lifted and then thrown forward. She was rolling along the grass and as she stoopped, she got to a crouching , werewolf. She felt her skin close over as it healed, she twisted her neck from side to side.

Triston stood up abruptly. He began pacing towards the scene when the werewolf threw her back to where she was standing before.

The werewolf was standing over her as she looked up. He raised his hand, ready to slash her face when a boy came running incredibly fast, barged into the werewolf, knocking him six feet.

She had never seen this boy before.

He had tan skin, not as dark as Triston's, short dark hair, and olive green eyes.

He reached down to help Airiana up. "Are you ok?"

"Fine." She said, still confused.

The werewolf was now human, holding his side and arm, letting out excrutiating screams of pain.

One of his friends ran while the other three ran to his side, picking him up so he could walk and took him to the hospital wing.

Triston pushed past the boy that had just saved Airiana, and pulled her away.

He smiled. "One day, it's running into a forest full of lycans, the next, it's picking fights with werewolves at school." He chuckled and shook his head. "So, so reckless."

"Yeah well, were not all invincable." She said.

He rolled his eyes. "I know."

Airiana turned back to look at the boy, he was staring into the forest, squinting. He turned away and look her in the eye before rounding the corner, disappearing from sight.

Airiana looked into the forest but saw nothing.

Airiana walked down to the hospital wing.

She found a nurse and asked. "Hey, do you's have X-ray reports from a boy who was injured today?"

"Why?"

"The headmistress is asking for them."

"Again?"

"Yep. She just wants to be sure of what to tell the parents." She said, hoping he wasn't an orphan.

"Ok." The nurse sighed and handed her a folder.

"Thanks." Airiana said, raising the folder in appreciation.

Airiana walked up the dorms steps and opened her door. No one inside.

She sat cross-legged on her bed and opened the folder, pulling one of three X-ray photographs out. It was the Jock's arm. Broken. Snapped clean in half with cracks branching up the bone. Airiana frowned and looked closer. That would take one powerful push.

She pulled out the next one, his ribs. Or his rib cage. His ribs were broken too, his ribcage was fractured. Airiana's eyes widened. She was truly baffled.

She pulled out the last X-ray to reveal his neck bone. It had a long wide crack all the way along it.

Airiana dropped the X-rays in front of her and looked around in confusion. One boy could not do that to a werewolf by pushing it over.

No vampire. No witch. No shapeshifter. And no werewolf.

There was a series of knocks at Airiana's door.

She stepped off her bed and opened the door.

There was that boy that saved her.

He was leaning against her door frame wearing a black T-shirt and faded jeans. He had his hands tucked away in his pockets. He smiled softly and looked around her room.

"Sorry for dropping in like this. But I never got to introduce myself before. My name's Cameron." He said, pulling one of his hands from his pocket.

"Airiana." Airiana said, shaking his extended hand. " And thanks."

"For what?" He asked. Creasing his brow.

'For saving me." She answered.

"I'd hardly call it saving. I know I was helping a friend." He smiled. A friend. Already.

Just then, Lexi appeared behind him.

"Excuse you." She said, squeezing past him.

"I better get going. It was nice to meet you. See ya later." Cameron said.

"See ya." Airiana said and waited for him to disappear from the doorway.

"WHO WAS THAT?" Lexi shrieked.

"Cameron." Airiana said.

"He was a total hottie. You should've invited him in!" She exclaimed.

Airiana shrugged.

"What do you mean _Shrug. _Absolutely sexy, no questions asked." Lexi said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes I know, I know, you don't have to announce it across the state." Triston waltzed in, tugging lightly on the collar of his black leather jacket.

"Hell...no." Lexi said, twisting her face in disgust.

"Well, if not me, who else?" Triston asked cockily, pressing his hand to Lexi's face and pushing her off the side of her bed, landing with a thud.

Lexi gripped her sheets and hauled herself back up. "For your information." Lexi pressed her hand to Triston's face and pushed him off the bed.

"His name is Cameron and _I..._tap that." Lexi snickered and sat down on her bed.

Triston stood up and brushed his sleeves. "Well I came to deliver a message from Cameron, he thinks your an ugly beast and you don't deserve to be in his presence.

Lexi glared at him.

Triston was looking around the room, but when he caught sight of her narrowed eyes he flinched and raised his arms in surrender.

"What is it you want, Triston?" Airiana asked.

"I came to tell you that some Andy guys looking for you."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Black Dress

Airiana knocked on Andy's door five minutes later.

He swung th door open and greeted her with, "HOLLA!"

"Hi." Airiana said simply.

"Well aren't you just the picture of energy." He said.

Airiana smiled and nodded.

"Well, it's an improvement." Andy said. "Now, meet down at the car park A.S.A.P. Bring your girlfriends if you want."

"Where are we going?" Airiana asked, raising an eyebrow as she looked into his clear yellow eyes.

"Shopping!" He announced.

Airiana was walking back towards her dorm when she spotted Gary sitting patiently on a parkbench on the campus. She walked over and sat down next to him, not once looking at him. She didn't want people thinking she was any more crazy than they already thought.

"Update?" She said, looking at the flowers, the green grass, and the pathways. Anywhere but Gary.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news first?" Gary asked, not looking at her.

"Bad news."

"I know how to reverse the curse."

"How is that bad news?"

"I haven't told you how to reverse it yet." He said.

"Go on."

"You have to remember."

"Remember what."

"Everything."

"And..."

"Have you ever tried to look back to your past, but you can never quite grasp the memory?"

"Yes."

"That's because it's not there."

"What do you mean."

"After your mother was killed, Circle Daybreak removed your memories from up to that point and then they shipped you off to Seattle." Gary said. "They also removed the memories of the epople around you, so, Jeremy, Sam, Lexi, Wynter, Triston..."

"What! How am I supposed to remember memories that were removed?"

"Clues. There will be some things from your past you still own, some things you may do that will remind you of the memories. Anything."

Airiana took a deep breath.

She turned to Gary, "Can you help me?"

"I can only give you one clue. Do you want to hear it?"

"Yes."

"Ok. When you used to argue with Jeremy. You used to win it with one little phrase, do you remember what that phrase was..."

Airiana closed her eyes, clenching them tught, trying to remember every arguement she's ever had with her twin brother.

Her eyes softened and she opened them slowly.

"No."

Gary sighed.

"Wait." An image was appearing in Airiana's head.

_Flashback_

_"Give me the TV remote!" Airiana stomped her foot._

_"No. Your not the boss of me." Jeremy snorted._

_"I'm older."_

_"We're twins, idiot!"_

_"I came out first!"_

_End of flashback_

"I remember." She smiled.

Gary looked at her and leaned closer. "What was the phrase Airiana?"

"I came out first." She chuckled. She looked at him. "Am I right?"

He began to fade out, smiling before he disappeared.

Airiana heard a soft voice in her head. "One step closer."

Airiana ran back to her dorm, she was smiling and laughing at the same time as crying. As she reached her dorm she stood in front of the mirror, brushed her fingers through her brown hair, and shrugged.

She ran back down to the carpark and skidded to a holt in front of the cars her friends were accompanying. She will not get in a car. It seems like every time she does, disaster spills.

A vehicle, fine, but a car...never.

Jez roared up in front of Airiana with her motocycle, extending a hard-surfaced, black helmet.

Airiana smiled and took the helmet gratefully. She slid on behind Jez and adjusted the helmet.

"You ready?" Jez called back.

"I'm ready."

As the motocycle pushed forward, jolting Airiana and pulling her with it. She could feel her hair whipping around wildy as the scenery drifted by.

"WOO-HOO!" Airiana yelled as they sped down the road towards Thierry's house.

Jez ran up and shoved the keys in the door.

Ariana was so jittery and bubbly, she was jumping around and ecstactically poking Jez, making her twist the key faster.

The girls stumbled over the doormat and into the wide hallway. They jogged to Jez's room first. Jez swung her closet open and pulled out a dress. Yes, she _owned _a _dress._

It was strapless, the top layer, a white silky fabric with a white and gold bow belt under the breasts. The second layer was the same fabric but gold. Then a white layer. Then the last, a gold layer.

"I can't believe I still own this thing." She puffed.

"Jez, it's amazing."

"Oh, this old thing."

"You try it on, and i'll go get mine."

Airiana walked into her room and slowly kneeled down in front of the chest at the end of her bed. She lifted the lid and her hair blew back like a puff of wind had exited the chest. She reached down and could feel the black, silky, slippery, polyester material under her fingers. She pulled the black dress out of the chest and raised it high in the air.

_Flashback_

_Airiana's mother was raving through her closet. Airiana walked in and saw the beautiful black dress layed out across her mother's bed._

_Airiana ran up to it and ran her small six year old fingers across the fabric. It was strapless with tiers of soft fabric, one after the other, layering in beauty._

_"Mummy, mummy, can I try it on?"_

_"Ok, sweetie."_

_Airiana dropped the long black dress over her head and watched in disappointment as it slid the whole way and buched at her ankles. She stepped out of it and folded her arms tightly across her flat chest._

_"Oh it's ok. It'll fit you some day. Maybe you could wear it to the prom. Would you like that?"_

_Airiana's eyes lit up as she dropped her arms, smiled and nodded._

_End of flashback._

Airiana held the dress to her body as she danced around the room as the memories danced around her mind, the sunlight pooring over her skin as she waltzed across the floor. The skirt of the dress swirled around as she spun in cirles.

"I remember." She chimed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Theme

The girls, and Andy, rushed into Thierry's loungeroom with a couple of bags each, apart from Blaise, who had plenty more than a couple.

They all took the bags with their dresses and shoes and ran in all directions to their rooms to get changed and model off.

Poppy strutted down the hallway in a full white, the skirt collumned and flowy, a white strip around her waist, and sleeves that cupped her shoulders. She did a little twirl and kicked up her leg.

And cooed and clapped.

Thea came next, wearing a long black dress withh long sleeves, little flicks running down her middle fingers, cross sections lit up by sparkles.

Everyone clapped and Thierry said, "Very tradional."

Next came Blaise, wearing a, you guessed it, short, tight black dress with a silver belt. The boys clapped and began whistling. When Triston started, Airiana slapped his chest and he awkwardly slouched back down.

Keller walked in like a tom-boy would, wearing a long dark blue dress with light blue splits, filled with dark blue sparkles, with singlet straps. It had a jaggered pattern printed wear a breast belt would usually be. She spun slowly, taking many steps, raising her arms as she spun and the walked back down the hallway.

"Awwwwww come on." Galen called after her. Airiana laughed and held her pressed hands to her mouth.

Then came Maggie, wearing a black and purple dress that had no straps and a checkered belt. It was tight down her legs and then opened into a flowy bit down near the bottom of her calves.

Rashel waltzed in like she didn't care, wereing a long, straight, singlet strapped, green and silver dress with a diagonal 'pulse' pattern.

Next up was Gillian, wearing a dress that came to her knee's. It had one thin strap and the other, a thick strap, covering her chest and her shoulder. It was edged with black and the middle was a fiery orange.

Hannah casually walked in, waering a long, clingy red dress that showed off her figure.

Airiana knew that Lexi was next so she jogged down the hallway to her.

Moments later, Lexi emerged with Airiana holdin her hand, escorting her like royalty.

Lexi was wearing a 3/4 sleeved yellow dress with a frilly skirt and a yellow bow tied at her waist.

Back at the school, Airiana met up with Celestia.

"Here. This is the theme." Celestia handed her a flyer.

It read 'Japanese Garden'.

"Japanese Garden..." Airiana read.

"Mm-Hm. Ashley's on the decoration comitee. The venue is at a town hall somewhere in Chicago. I'm just writing out the lists of food for the prom. It's on the 19th of November. A saturday. My favourite day of the week." Celestia explained.

"Do we have to dress in Japanaese-"

"Oh,no no. It's just the setting of the prom that's Japanese." Celestia explained.

"Hmmm, Gardens. I like it." Airiana looked nodded in approval.

"OH REALLY! So do I." Celestia said, realising how weird she was acting and played cool.

"So what's the formal protacall around here?" Airiana asked.

"Well, you need dates. Which I know you'll have no problems with." Celestia grinned.

Ashley skipped over.

"It's you two I'm worried about." Airiana finished.

"Why would you be worried about us?" Ashley asked.

"Prom dates." Celestia sighed.

"Oh, you see that boy over there, Riley. We're going together. But Celestia..."

_Riley._ Oh. He's trying to move on.

How Ironic.

"He's trying to forget while I'm trying to remember." Airiana told herself softly.

"What was that?" Celestia asked, swing her head of auburn hair towards Airiana.

"Jeremy. You should ask him." Airiana suggested.

"Jeremy, as in your brother?" Celestia asked.

Airiana nodded.

"I can't ask Jeremy." Celestia's voice twisted into a shriek and a group of people walking past looked at them funny.

"Sure you can." Ashley sung.

"I've never even spoken to him. I've never even met him. He probably doesn't know I exist." Celestia argued.

"Well how about this. Airiana will go over and point you out. Talk about you for a bit, and see if Jeremy likes what he see's. If he does, you ask him out. If he doesn't, we go boy hunting." Ashley winked at Airiana.

Airiana walked over to where Jeremy was sitting, by himself, being as weird as usual. Airiana took a seat across from him and leaned over the table.

"You see that girl over there." Airiana pointed to where Celestia was standing with Ashley.

Celestia began to fake laugh but her heel snapped and she tripped to the side. She recovered and flicked her out of her face like nothing happened. She glanced seductively at Jeremy.

Jeremy chuckled.

"Putting that aside. She's pretty hot, don't ya think?"

"She's ok." Jeremy was twisting a straw between his teeth. "So."

"So...you should take her to the prom."

"What?" Jeremy took the straw out of his mouth.

"I said...you should take her to the prom."

"And what would I get out of this?"

"You'd get her. Just do it, ok?"

"Your not the boss of me."

"I'm older."

"We're twins, idiot."

"I came out first."

Jeremy frowned like he'd recognised something.

Jez was watching Morgead in the gym.

He sure could bunch the shit out of that bag.

She walked up beside him and he stopped punching.

"You like what you see?" He asked, a little smile forming.

"Swicth your feet and aim higher." Jez said, pushing his arms up and kicking his right foot.

"Yes ma'am."

Jez walked over to where Keller was running on the treadmill.

"What's up? You look a little down." Jez asked.

"Oh, it's not important." Keller said, taking a sip from her water bottle.

"Keller." Jez looked at her expectantly.

"Fine...it's that Rashel girl." Keller admitted.

"What about her."

"I-I feel like I know her from somewhere. It's stupid." Keller shrugged, looking straight ahead.

"Well, she does look like you." Jez said.

"I know! It's like we're related..."

"Maybe you are?" Jez's eyes widened.

"NO. She's human."

"How do you know."

"Well she's obviously not a shapeshifter."

"How do you know."

"I just do, ok." Keller scolded.

"Just trying to help."

"Then stop helping." Keller spat.

With that, Jez left. Keller sighed and looked up.

_She can't be related to me, can she._

Blaise walked into the room she shareed with Gillian. The fire was burning in i's hearth. She had absolutely nothing to do. She wandered over to Gillian's drawers.

She opened the first and pulled out a lacy orange bra.

"Urgh." Blaise growled and closed the draw.

She opened the next draw and saw a brown leather-bound book labelled "Diary. Top Secret. Property of Gillian".

Blaise smiled deviously and sat down on her bed.

She skipped through the pages from a few years back with David's name scribbled everywhere through the sea of love-hearts.

Until she spotted her name.

Blaise read through the paragraphs about her.

Blaise got more and more infuriated as she read on and on.

Gillian walked in and froze. "What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing. I'm just reading about what you _really _have to say about me!"

"Where did you get that."

"You know for a witch, your not a very good hider."

"The stuff in there, that's not what I think at all."

"BULLSHIT! Do you think I'm hiding something! HUH! DO YOU THINK I"M HIDING SOMETHING!"

"No!"

"THAN WHY WOULD YOU WRITE IT?"

"BECAUSE I WAS UPSET!"

"No. If I make you upset, you haven't seen half of it. I know something that'll make you really upset!"

Blaise walked over to the fireplace and began to tear out pages, tossing them into the fire.

"No. PLEASE STOP!" Gillian cried, tears springing to her eyes.

"ARE YOU HAPPY NOW GILLIAN!" Blaise yelled.

"Please!" Gillian begged.

Blaise pegged the diary into the fire and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Gillian fell to her knee's, watching the pages burn away to ash.

Ash and Mary-Lynette have been hiding away since Jeremy returned from the dead.

But, they had to get out sometime.

They were both walking down the halls of Lakeview prep college, not an inch between them.

Morgead called Ash over.

"Hold on a sec." Ash said to Mary-Lynette.

Mary-Lynette was walking backwards, watching Ash go to Morgead.

She bumped into someone. That person was so shocked, they dropped they're coffee.

Mary-Lynette spun around to see the brown liquid stain the floor.

"Watch it!" The person said. It was a boy. She's heard that voice before.

She looked up. Jeremy.

She began to walk backwards, but as he reached for her, she turned and broke out into a run.

Jeremy was chasing her. She stepped behind Ash. Jeremy kept running.

Ash caught him before he reached her and gripped his T-shirt with his two fists.

"What do you think your doing?" Ash asked dangerously.

Jeremy batted his hands away. "Don't touch me." He growled.

Airiana ran up. "Hey! Hey!" She pushed Jeremy backwards.

Once Jeremy was far and grounded she shot Ash a deadly glance, her gold eyes searing into his very soul.

She started for him.

She gripped his shirt with her fists and pressed him against a wall.

"Don't you ever, _ever, _touch my brother like that again." She warned.

"No, Airiana. Your brother answers to me!"

"No! My brother answers to me and only me. Understand?" Airiana growled.

She released Ash's shirt nad gripped Jeremy's arm, dragging him outside.

Jeremy jerked his arm from Airiana's grasp. "I can fight my own battles."

"No, you can't, Jeremy!"

"Why not!"

"Remember last time. When you thought you could _fight your own battles. _I lost you. Do you know what it feels like to lose your twin!"

"YES! I lost you too. I had to live without you every second of the day!"

"Then why did you leave?"

"Because I had to. I didn't want to hurt you!"

They were standing in a grassy area.

"YOU DID HURT ME! YOU LEFT ME! I LOST EVERYTHING WHEN I LOST YOU!" Airiana cried.

"I'm sorry." Jeremy said, his eyes watering. He turned and walked away, away from her. Even though she knew he wasn't, she felt like he was leaving her again.

Airiana collapsed onto the grass and hid her face in her hands as she began to cry.

She felt Lexi's arms wrap around her. She knew it was Lexi. Sweet, innocent, beautiful Lexi. The bestest friend in the world.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Forgiveness

Airana was sitting eating lunch with Triston and Andy, who were both arguing the negative and positive points of sport, you can guess who was on what side.

"Well, basketball's _ok, _but i hate _soccer_." Andy explained.

"Yeah, I'm not a huge fan of soccer, but basketball's AWESOME!" Triston said.

Airiana was staring off into the distance, holding her sandwich limply in her hands.

Lexi came and sat next to Airiana.

Airiana's focus faded.

_Flashback_

_"HAHAHAHAHA!" The two girls, Airiana Lovett and Wynter Stevenson, laughed as they stumbled out of the club._

_"Did you see that guy." Wynter laughed._

_"What about the bartender!" Airiana laughed. _

_Both girls were nearly doubling over as they laughed about they're night._

_"I've got a game tomorrow, so I better head home." Wynter kissed Airiana's cheek and smiled, her red ruby eyes twinkling in the dim street light._

_"Oh-kay." Airiana said slowly._

_Just as they were bidding eachother farewell a black four-wheel drive screeched to a hault in front of them._

_Airiana's heart immediately stopped._

_Two men stepped out of the car from the car and smiled eerily at the girls. _

_"Hello, how are you two lovely girls on this fine evening?" One tall man with brow hair asked._

_"We're just fine." Airiana said._

_"Why don't you come have a ride with us?"_

_"Hey, it's like she said, we're just fine." Wynter warned._

_"Well, your coming, one way or another." The man said slowly._

_He stepped towards the girls._

_Airiana took a step back and tripped on the gutter. She fell to the ground, her ass slamming on the pavement and her head jerking back._

_The man was instantly on top of her, his hands at her throat. She could feel the air being limited in her lungs._

_He threw both girls into the car._

_End of flashback_

Airiana's hands flew to her neck to reassure herself.

"What do you think, Airiana?" Andy asked.

"Huh. Oh, yeah, basketball's awesome." She answered.

"We're talking about gridiron."

"Oh. Gridiron's good too." She looked away. Of coarse she wasn't paying attention.

"Are you ok, Airiana?" Lexi was looking at her intensly.

"I'm...fine." Airiana lied. What could she say. Honestly.

Airiana's practicaally dark soft hair was in a high loose bun and she ran her palms down her thighs covered by jeans. Her sequenced singlet clung to her skin and her black cartigan fluttered in the wind.

Jeremy appeared in front of her. "We have to talk." Jeremy was holding a half empty bottle of water.

Airiana swing her hand up and he pulled so she can stand.

"I'll probably be back...if we don't kill eachother." Airiana nudged Jeremy. But he didn't laugh. Had he lost his sense of humour since he'd died. It seems reasonable.

Jeremy led Airiana into the forest where the light of day was dimmed and the earth was quiet beneath their feet.

"I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I don't feel right Airiana. It feels like this is all wrong." Jeremy said. Jeremy awkwardly drank from his bottle, he drank it all. They both hated to have to apologize.

"It is all wrong."

"What?"

"It is all wrong...After mum died, circle daybreak agents removed our memories, I don't know why. Anyway, we have to remember in order to go home."

"Remember. How?"

"There's clues lying around. But we have to remember everything."

"_Everything."_

"Yes. _Everything." _

"Well, who told you all this?"

"Gary."

"Who."

"G-Ahhhhhh."

As Airiana and Jeremy had been walking through the forest, Airiana slipped and fell into a stream. It was a beautiful small stream.

"Hahaha. Hahaha. Hahahahaahhahahahaha." Jeremy laughed.

Airiana pushed her wet hair out of her face and shook her arms off, using her hands to prop her up in the stream.

"Shut up Jeremy."

"Hahahahahahahahaha" Jeremy doubled over. Rolling on the ground. Airiana splashed some water over him.

"Jeremy..."

"Hahahahahaha."

"Jeremy...!"

Jeremy wiped under his eye and straightened himself up. "What."

Jeremy looked at Airiana who was still sitting in the stream. Glowing bright blue water was flowing from the parts where she sat and disturbed the water with her body. It looked surreal. It looked unreal. But Jeremy jnew what he was seeing as Airiana lifted her hands and examined the water.

"Take some back to show the others." Jeremy insisted.

He threw his empty water bottle to Airiana and she unscrewed the lid and ducked the bottle under water.

The glowing bright blue liquid filled the bottle and Airiana threw the bottle to Jeremy and helped herself out of the water.

They both ran throught the forest, swinging off tree's and jumping over the occasional fallen log.

Jeremy reached Triston and swung the bottle up to his face, mid-conversation.

"Look. Look at this!"

"It's just water, Jeremy." Jeremy said, pushing the water bottle away and turning back to Andy.

Airiana and Jeremy looked at eachother.

Later that night, when Airiana was reading another Lycanthropy book, she heard a tapping at her window. It started out small, but got a little louder.

Pebble's Airiana realised.

She put her book down next to her and eyed the window. Lexi was looking too.

Then a big rock came flying the window. Airiana watched as the glass shattered and fell to the floor followed by a hesitating: "Sooorrryy..."

Triston.

Airiana looked at Lexi as if to say, "I'm not getting it."

"It ain't my soulmate." Lexi shrugged.

Airiana sighed and trudged over to the window pane.

Triston had already climbed up to her window sill.

He waved anxiously.

Airiana opened the window.

There was some loud whispering and then Airiana turned around to tell Lexi, "I'll be back soon."

Triston was pulling her leg. She slipped but held herself up at the window pane. "See ya."

Just then Triston pulled her leg so hard that her feet slipped out of place and they fell to the ground. They hit the ground with a thud. "Ow." Triston moaned.

Airiana kicked at him. "Idiot!"

"Ow."

Airiana looked up and saw the pot plant on the ledge wobbling. It wobbled off the ledge and began to fall. Thankfully, it landed on Triston.

"Ow!"

Airiana stood up shakily and then pulled up Triston after her. He then led her into the forest. Not the safest place to be at night. But she had her cell, if she needed anything, she'd call Jeremy.

Triston and Airiana found themselves at the surreal stream.

"Look."

She stuck her fingers in the water and a tail of glowing blue water trailed behind them.

"Whoa." Triston moved a little closer. He stuck his fingers in the water and watched as the glowing blue water faded. "Why doesn't it work with me."

"Because you have nothing to be forgiven for." An old lady wobbled from behind and old oak tree.

"What do you mean?" Airiana asked.

"This is the stream of forgiveness. There are some in different states of America. Only for night people, does it work, night people that need to be forgiven to make peace."

"Who are you?" Airiana asked.

Airiana knew she had seen this lady before, but the name.

"My dear girl, it's me, Grandma Harman."

Airiana smiled and jumped across the stream, embracing the old woman.

Grandma Harman stepped back and looked at Airiana.

"I haven't seen you since you were only small. Haven't ypu grown. And where's your brother. Jeremy?"

Airiana pulled out her cell and dialed his number. She waited but all she got was: "You have reached the voicemail of 555-127-127. Leave a message after the tone. BEEP."

"He's not answering." She replied to the old witch.

"Oh, we'll catch up later. Goodbye Airiana."

Grandma disappeared into the night air. Airiana was left on earth gaping.

She was trying to call Jeremy all the way out of the forest. Once they reached the edge they were blinded by flashing red and blue eyes and deafened by sirens.

Her mouth fell open. She gripped her cell tightly.

She sprinted over the grass, through the quad, into the boys dorms and up to Jeremy's door, which was smashed off it's hinges, slinters left in it's trauma. Airiana dropped her cell and let it drop to the floor, the screen smashing as it bounced back up and hit the floor again.

Jeremy's room was destroyed.

The curtains had three long slashes down the linen, his matress was upside down and handing diagonally off the bed, the sheet scattered with fresh red blood. His lamp was smashed, there were blood stains and mark footprints on the floorboards, his closet doors were hanging on their hinged, his window was in pieces on the floor and his belongins were scattered on opposite side of the room. Airiana could even see a long squirt of blood across the roof.

One of his dressers were still intact, which had a one nearly untouched photograph of Airiana, Jeremy, and Sam. And by nearly untouched, there was a circle of blood drawn around Airiana's head and a across drawn over Jeremy's. Sam had an arrow pointing to his head.

She grunted and ran back outside.

She ran back to the now-completely-dark forest and bolted in without hesitation.

Once she found a clearing somewhere in the middle of the forest, she began screaming.

"Why! What did I do! What did I say! Bring him back! You can't do this! I hate you all! I'll hunt you down and kill you all! Bring him back! You can't take him away from me!" Tears were streaming down her face as she ran her fingers through her hand in frustration.

She bent down and whispered to herself. "What did I do..."

She straightened up and punched into the tree, leaving a big chunk of missing bark. She was getting stronger.

She began screaming again. But this time she was screaming at god. "You have to help me! I don't deserve this. Don't let them hurt him! Bring him back! Are you listening! Send me a sign! Anything! Just help me! Is he alive! Just tell me! Send an angel! Do something! Do you care! Do you still care! You brought him back once, you can do it again! Please, save him! Save me!"

Why did she get the feeling he wasn't listening? Why did she get the feeling he didn't care.

Just then, a lycan appeared.

He entered from the shadows snarling, but was surprised when Airiana pinned him against the nearest tree and pulled the starshot from her pocket.

"Where did you get that?" The lycan snarled.

"Where is he?" She growled back. She felt adrenalised to be this close.

"Who. Your brother. I dragged him down to hell. I tore him to shreds and fed him to the hellhounds!" He snarled.

Airiana stepped back and shot one bullet into his forehead. He yelped quietly and then fell to the ground. She instantly felt sorrowed. Why did she do that. But the anger pushed the regret down and out. But she heard quiet howls in the distance and quickly ran back to her dorm. Had the lycan been telling the truth or lying, she didn't know.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

That's not important

Airiana ran into Cameron on the way to breakfast the next day. "Hey wanna go to the gym, ok, cool, let's go." He gripped Airiana's arm and dragged her towards the gym.

"Um, ok."

Once they got there, Cameron power-walked into the changerooms and Airiana waited patiently.

But once she heard something at the door of the male changeroom, a lycan emerged. He scrambled to her feet and pulled the starshot out of her pocket. Except this lycan was expecting it and it was at her side in second, ripping the gun from her hands and pegging across the room. She then pulled out her silver knife and stabbed it into it's chest. It pulled it out with ease and dropped it to the ground like it was a twig.

The lycan morphed back into a boy with dark hair and bluish brown eyes.

"Your a lycan."

"That's right. And your in trouble."

"Why? Cause of that lycan buddy of yours I killed last night?" Airiana couldn't help being smug and proud.

"Yes! He knows your angry! He knows how to make you vulnerable. He knows how to make you weak and he's gonna keep taking and killing the one's close to you because he wants you weak. Your the only thing on this whole entire god-for-saken planet that kill him. And he wants you dead."

"Is that why your here. To kill me?"

"No. I was sent here to gain information about you. Where you are. When your there. Who your with."

"Did you tell him anything. Anything about Jeremy?"

"No. That, he already knew."

"Why do you care."

"Because I want him dead! Once I'm in his pack, I'm in till I die. And in that pack, I'd rather die. But I can't. So I need you, to kill him. And I have to train you to do that, because right now, your nothing. And you made the mistake of running off into that forest and screaming and crying and killing Brad!"

"Brad?" So that was the lycan I killed. "That's good. Now he knows what I'm capable of."

"Oh, Brad's stage 2. He's scared, yes. But he gets creative when he's scared. YOur gonna need protection. Hmmm..."

"Stage 2?"

"I'll have to sit beside you while you sleep, transfer into all your classes, follow you around."

"Stage 2?"

"Yes. Brad was a stage 2, but Cretus, he's a stage 7. I'm a stage 6. Remember that sorrowful lycan the night you came looking for Riley, Quote, another stupid thing you've done."

"That was you?"

"Yes, that was me."

"I feel like I've known you before."

"You have. I've been around your whole life."

"Tell me?"

"That's not important..."

Airiana opened her door to go for a walk, and standing there with her hand raised, about to knock, was Mary-Lynette. "I'm sorry," She said quickly.

Airiana cocked her head to the side and smiled. She grabbed Mary-Lynette's arm and ran into the forest.

They kneeled beside a running stream. Airiana put Mary-Lynette's hand in the stream, and tails of glowing blue water trailed after her fingers.

Mary-Lynette gasped.

"It's the stream of forgiveness. It only glows when someone needs to be forgiven." Airiana recited. "I forgive you."

Just then, the trail of glowing blue water disappeared, leaving ordinary water in it's wake.

Airiana ran her fingers through the water, it glowed blue.

"I forgive you." Mary-Lynette said, but the trail of glowing blue water behind Airiana's fingers stayed. Airiana smiled.

"It's not you, Mary-Lynette."

(The next day)

_Flashback_

_Sam, Jeremy and Airiana in a clearing in the forest, late afternoon. The rain had just began to pour down. Every window streamed with raindrops. Every cloud, a silver-lining. Every other person inside._

_The mud was building up and the puddles were getting bigger._

_Sam spoke quietly to Airiana before the mud-catastrophe began. "I broke up with Amy."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"She said she loved me. I'm too good for her." He said cockily._

_Airiana slapped the back of his head, "Don't let it get to your head, kiddo."_

_"Ok, 3, 2, 1, MUDSLIDE!" Jeremy yelled._

_Airiana leaped and dived into the puddle. Sam jumped and landed on top of her. Jeremy had a trash-can lid under his feet, he got a run up, and surfed across the damp mud._

_Airiana stood and began jumping around in the puddle with Sam, the rain pouring over them, the mud curling up through the toes of their bare-feet._

_Airiana's skin was splashed with dark mud-spots and her hair was nearly black, as it always was when it got wet, mud or water._

_The brown water was splashing up around them. Airiana ran over to get another trash-can lid, slipping on the mud and landing face-first into a puddle. She re-surfaced laughing. She picked up the trash-can lid, having a little race with Jeremy down the aisle of mud and water. They attempted to do stunts, but just fell off instantly, occasionally winding themselves..._

_So, mud covered, the three siblings ran to the stream of forgiveness. They ran along it's edge laughing and yelling insults and counter-insults._

_They ran along the clean waters until they reached the edge of a cliff where the stream tumbled down as a waterfall into a natural, crystal-clear pool below._

_They exchanged glances, held eachothers hands and jumped off the edge simultaniously, falling 10 metres and feeling their feet crash into the chilly water below._

_They re-surfaced, first Jeremy, then Airiana, then little Sam too._

_Airiana brushed thwet hair from her face and laughed as Sam made a joke about Jeremy being a whimp._

_It all turned into a splash-a-thon. Something the siblings invented when they were young. They all layed back and kicked up as much water they could using their hands and feet. _

_So many happy moments took place after that._

_Jeremy jumping up and pushing Airiana under the water with his hands by her head._

_Sam attempting to tackle Jeremy under water, fail._

_Jeremy holding Sam, bending down to get some power behind the throw as he tossed Sam two metres away._

_Airiana swimming under water and grabbing Jeremy's ankle, hearing him scream like a girl, thinking Airiana was a shark or an alligator._

_Sam swimming to shore without Airiana and Jeremy noticing and sitting on a rock. Seeing Airiana and Jeremy's worried faces as they called his name. He replied 'Yes' and Airiana and Jeremy ran up to shore, the water splashing up around them, and tickling Sam on the grass behind the rock..._

_End of Flashback_

Airiana blinked a few times in the cafeteria as she came back into focus. Cameron was staring at her creepily from a distant table. Airiana was holding her fork above her scrambled eggs, her fork shaking as her hand did. She abruptly dropped her fork, hearing the screeching of the fork on the plates edge startling everyone.

Someone came up behind Airiana and tapped her shoulder. She whipped around to see the headmistress's tired eyes.

"The police are coming to the school today for questioning, they would like to talk to you and Sam first, is that ok." The headmistress asked wearily.

"What is it involving?" Airiana asked stupidly.

"The disappearance of your brother, of coarse."

Airiana winced and looked away.

"It's fine, you have nothing." The headmistress growled.

"What?" Airiana turned to face her.

"I said, you have nothing to worry about, unless your hiding something." The headmistress spat the last part of the sentence.

"Excuse me, you think I'm hiding something." Airiana frowned, rage boiling through her blood.

"I _said, _It's fine, you have nothing to worry about." The headmistress repeated.

Airiana must have been going insane. She was halucinating. Or maybe...

The headmistress wandered off. Airiana turned back to the table to see Lexi looking at her weirdly. Mouthing something..._We have to talk..._

Great.

After Lexi and Airiana had shut the door, the tension began to built.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Lexi yelled.

_"WHAT?"_

"Well, it's not exactly like you to call the headmistress a bitch and yell at her to leave!"

_"I did not!"_

"Yes you did, I was sitting right across from you!"

"I-I said that?"

"Yes, didn't you hear yourself. You almost got yourself suspended. An-wait, did you hear yourself?"

"No."

Airiana was so confused. What the fuck was going on? Was she starting to turn. Turn into a the what the shadow described, and she wasn't even conscious.

"What _is _wrong with you?" Lexi whispered.

"I CAN HEAR PEOPLE'S THOUGHTS! IT"S NOT NORMAL, AND IT"S NOT WHAT I WANT TO HEAR!" Airiana blurted.

_Ok, she's lost it._

"NO, I have not lost it!"

_Shit, she can read minds._

"Yes I Can."

_I wish i could read minds._

"LEXI!"

"Oh right right, um...are you sure, what colour am I thinking of..."

_Blue and green._

"Blue and green."

"Ok, that's weird, what work am I thinking of..."

_Super-calla-fragilistic-expi-aladocious..._

"Super-calla-fragalistic-expi-aladocious." Airiana repeated.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Lexi was quick to exclaim.

"I know."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Helpless

"Come with me..." Cameron said and turned to walk away.

"Where?" Airiana asked.

Cameron turned around, obviously annoyed, and grabbed Airiana's arm. "Don't ask questions, just walk. You wouldn't have time to ask questions if I were Cretus."

Moments later, Airiana found herself in the gym doorway.

"What are we doing here?" She asked.

"Training."

"I'm not exactly dressed for the part."

Cameron turned around to see Airiana dressed in Jeans and a T-shirt.

"Well, lucky for you, I took the liberty of goig through your wardrobe to find the proper attire."

"You went in my wardrobe."

"Yes."

"How did you get in my room."

"I have the spare key."

"How did you get the spare key."

"I have my ways. And soon, you will have my ways, because if you want to survive, your gonna have to me more like me."

"I'm not exactly the creepy stalker type." She mumbled.

"What. Did I hear you wanna do 600 push-up's?"

"No, I um-I said thanks for finding my proper attire." Airiana's golden eyes wet wide, hoping he was coinvinced.

"Nice try." Cameron said.

"I though it was a good attempt."

Airiana went to get changed into the knee-length tights and the the sports bra-shirt.

Cameron turned and walked by a shelf. He threw a pair of red boxing gloves to Airiana. She caught them instinctively.

"Well, you can catch, let's see if you can punch." Cameron commented.

Cameron grabbed a hand held punching bag and stabalised himself.

"Go."

Airiana began to puch it at about 50%. Cameron sighed.

Airiana pushed her strength to qbout 70%. He still wasn't impressed.

Fine, Airiana thought, 100%. She was punching furiously. Right right left right. Right right left right.

"Stop, stop, just stop." Cameron said and raised his hand, dropping the punching bag.

"What?" Airiana raised her hands. She sighed and unstrapped the gloves, throwing them to the ground.

Next, he made her lay down onto the board, ready to do some bench-press. She chalked her hands and then began to feel for the right bit of the bar to hold.

She began to push the 15kg bar up. It wasn't hard, she thought.

Cameron snuck around the back, and, without Airiana noticing, he added one 5kg ring to each side of the bar.

Hmmm, it feels heavier, maybe i'm just getting tired, Airiana thought.

Camron added another 10kg rings to each side. It would've been 45kg.

Holy shit, this is getting really heavy, Airiana thought.

She was beginning to break a sweat.

Cameron added 30kg rings to each ends of the bar, and Airiana abruptly dropped the bar onto her body, under the pressure of 105kg.

Now Airiana was punching into a hanging punching bag, while Cameron stared out the window, checking for danger.

"Ok, that's it." Airiana called.

"What's it?" Cameron turned around to see Airiana leaning up against the punching bag, gloves on the ground in front of her.

"I'm not moving until you get off your ass and train too."

"I'm not on my ass."

"You know what I mean." Airiana glared.

"Ok, fine, I'll do something."

Cameron was lifting his chin above the bar fiercly. His back muscles tensed up, defining the tattoo of a strange word on his back. It read, _nominataka._

"Hey, what does that mean. Nominataka?" Airiana asked.

"Nominataka means 'number six'." Cameron said, unphased by her questions as he lifted his chin above the bar once more.

"What language is that."

"It's from the zarkulatrik tribe. The ancestors of Cretus." Cameron replied, jumping down from the bar and walking over to the treadmill.

"Now, stop punching and start running."

Airiana unstrapped the gloved, putting them back in their shelf, and stood on the conveyerbelt of the treadmill.

Cameron started her's on the medium vamporic setting. Which was pretty fast. Airiana almost forgot this was a school for night people.

He noticed she was taking it in with ease, he turned it up a knoch.

"This is childsplay." Airiana teased.

Cameron turned it up another knoch.

"So, will you tell me about the past?" Airiana asked.

Cameron pushed the speed up to 200km and smiled a little as Airiana lost her footing, fell onto the conveyerblet and slid off and away.

"So, tomorrow, same place, same time. Got it?" Cameron asked.

"Got it."

"Good."

Blaise was hooking up with some Charlie guy at the back of the maths block. She began to get vicious and desperate. But she'd never felt that way before. All because of that stupid Gillian, she thought.

"Whoa, whoa, Blaise, slow down." Charlie stepped back holding his hands up.

"What, am I not good enough for you, is that it!" She cried.

"No, I just-"

"Fuck you." Blaise interrupted him.

"What?"

"You heard me." Blaise snarled.

She pushed Charlie to the ground and used her magic to hold him there as she began to start her spell.

"Shyla burn, shyla blow, shyla drina strie ba yen-"

"Hey, what's going on here." Gillian stepped out from the corner. Blaise stopped chanting.

"Fuck you, too." Blaise said as she stormed past the little, confused Gillian.

It was getting dark as Blaise walked towards the car park in her black jeans and white and black corset type shirt. She slid into her car and slammed the door, starting the engine.

She zoomed on down to a club in called 'CityChicago.'

She stormed in and plonked herself down at the bar.

"What's your poison?" A hefty bartender asked.

"Straight tequila shot." Blaise said robotically.

The bartender appeared moments later with a small cup of light yellow tequila.

Blaise scoffed it down like thanksgiving turkey and banged the cup on the bench, signalling for another.

"Hurry Hurry! It's Blaise, she's gone!" Cried Thea as she ran into the lounge of the dorms. Everyone began to panic. People were questioning her and Gillian, and Thierry, he was furious. He didn't want to be responsiblle for a dead Harman witch.

But Airiana remembered seeing a place when she was being driven through Chicago, that she thought Blaise might be. A club. Waht was it called again? Something Chicago...City. That's it, CityChicago. Triston was holding his keys and she lurched forward and snatched them out of his hands and she bolted out to the carpark. She felt someone grab her arm and jerk her backwards.

"Where do you think your going?" Cameron scolded.

"I'm going after her." Airiana replied, trying to pull away.

"Off campus...?"

"Yes. You have to let me do this, Cameron."

"...I am. I wanna see how you handle this. But I'm driving." Cameron said and wrenched the keys from her hand and began to run towards the carpark with Airiana.

After Blaise's 7th shot, she decided she should probably be getting back to the school. She left a bundle of cash on the counter and walked out of the bar. She was walking down the dark street when someone grabbed her arm and dragged her into a dark alleyway.

She began to scream but the person covered her mouth.

"Keep your mouth shut!" The man growled.

She was kicking and thrashing as he tied her up and began tugging at her jeans.

Blaise felt helpless.

As Cameron skillfully parked in front of the 'CityChicago' club, Airiana jumped out of the car and was about to run through the door when she heard someone's thoughts run through her head.

_WHY?_

Her hightened sense of hearing picked up on distant crying.

"Blaise..." She called as she walked slowly down the dark street.

More weeping sounds.

"Blaise...Blaise is that you..."

There was an up-coming alley that Airiana had a bad feeling about.

Please don't be laying in the alley, please, not the alley, Airiana begged.

She stepped out into the entrance of the alley.

And there was Blaise, laying in the alley.

And there was Cameron, standing right behind Airiana.

Airiana had her hands clasped to her mouth.

Blaise was bruised and dirty. Her jeans were ripped and her shirt was torn, and her hands were tied behind her back. Airiana pulled a silver knife from her pocket and cut the ropes loose. Blaise was crying and barely conscious. Airiana pushed the hair from her face and felt herself near tears. She placed one arm under Blaise's back and one in the crook of her legs. She Hoisted her up, adjusted her weight, and began the walk back to Triston's car.

"So. Do you think it was a lycan?" Cameron tested.

"Definitely not." Airiana answered as she lowered Blaise into the car.

"You got good instincts." Cameron relplied.

He started up the car and drove along the black tar road they'd been driving along 5 minutes earlier.

Cameron parked in front of the pharmacy and walked in, leaving Airiana in the car with Blaise.

Airiana turned around in her seat. "Blaise, are you ok...?"

Blaise stirred and mumbled something under her breath.

"What am I saying, of course your not." Airiana answered herself. She sighed and turned back around to find Cameron walking out of the pharmacy with a white paper bag.

He hopped in the car and said, "Anti-depressents." Handing Airiana the bag.

"What, no, we've got to get her to the hospital." Airiana insisted.

"She's a witch, we can't take her to a human hospital. Just take her to the hospital wing back at school, not that there's anything they can do." Cameron said.

"Of course there's something they can do." Airiana scolded.

Back at school, the nurse stepped over to Airiana. "There isn't anything we can do."

Airiana looked over at the door, spotting Cameron leaning up against it's frame, arms folded, just staring as usual.

"_If _she remember's anything, we have therapy and psycologists available, but, I'm afraid the anti-depressents are the best general medical assistance we can offer." The nurse shrugged. "She'll be let out tomorrow."

Airiana nodded and turned around, walking back too the lounge where surely everyone was.

And there they were, ready to greet Airiana with a "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN" talk.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Triston yelled as she walked in.

"Did you find her?" Thea asked worriedly.

"Yes, I found her." Airiana said sorrowfully.

"Is she ok. What happened to her?" Lexi asked.

Airiana felt a lump in her throat and a knot in her stomach. "No, no she's not ok."

"What happened to her?" Rashel asked.

Airiana looked at the blank wall behind the group. She couldn't speak. She could feel the words hot in her mouth, but she couldn't speak.

She just truned around and walked up to her room, changed into her pjamas, layed in her bed, and looked up at the ceiling.

Triston walked in a minute later and climbed under the sheets with her. She rolled over and he hugged her to his chest. She snuggled a bit and then closed her eyes.

"It's...not ok. But your ok. And I love you." Triston said.

"I love you too." Airiana whispered.

She felt Triston's arms tighten around her.

Poppy sat at the lounge with James, his arm around her shoulder, his reassuring warmth absorbing into her pale skin.

"I feel so helpless." Poppy sighed.

James kissed the top of her head.

Mary-Lynette was standing just outside the dorm rooms crying with Ash cradling her.

"Oh Ash, I'm so glad you came back." She sobbed.

"Yeah, so am I." Ash agreed.

Thea was sitting at Blaise's bedside with Eric's hand on her shoulder.

Thea was watching Blaise's steady heartbeat on the monitor.

"Do you think she's ok?" Eric asked Thea.

"She's alive. That's all that matters." Thea replied, a tear escaping her eye and streaming down her cheek.

Gillian sat up in her bed feeling like it was all her fault, David whispering, "It wasn't your fault."

Of course it was. She had upset Blaise. Even to that extent.

"Yes it was."

"No, she made the desicion."

"I'm not a child, David, you don't have to protect me!" Gillian scolded.

Rashel was sitting with Quinn in the library. Trying to read away the worry. They were looking at island travel books.

But Rashel still felt helpless.

"This isn't working." Rashel said.

"What? Our relationship?" Quinn sounded very worried.

"No, the reading."

"Oh."

Thierry was sitting on his desk chair with his hands in a prayer form on his lips shaking his head.

"What was I thinking. I can be a leader. I'm not ready." Thierry whined.

"Of course you are, things like this, they're bound to happen." Hannah insisted.

"Your just trying to make me feel better." He said childishly.

"It's true Thierry." Hannah replied.

Jez was lying on the floor next to Morgead.

They both felt helpless.

"I can't believe something like this would happen." Jez said.

"Neither."

"I miss the good old days. Me you and the gang, riding it out all day." Jez said.

"Mmmmm." Morgead mumbled.

"But, I wouldn't go back. This all part of the big adventure." Jez said.

"You think." Morgead looked at her.

She nodded.

Delos was pacing through the room.

"If I was there..." He growled.

"Oh, but you weren't Delos." Maggie said.

"If I met that guy..."

"Oh, but you won't Delos."

"If I saw it happen..."

"Oh, but you didn't, Delos." Maggie said.

"A little moral support would be nice, Maggie." Delos shot at her.

"I don't wanna fuel your rage." She replied.

Keller slammed the door behind her, Galen opened it gently and entered her room.

"I'm gonna die from all this drama one day." Keller snarled.

"You can't die from drama, Keller." Galen said.

"I was being sarcastic, Galen."

"Oh ok."

"i just feel so...Helpless."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I tried

Airiana was standing in front of Cameron, whom was holding the hand held punching bag. Her gloves were tight and ready.

Cameron nodded and Airiana began punching, right right left right.

"Just punch freely." Cameron said.

Airiana just started punching the bag one after the other, but Cameron didn't seem impressed.

He dropped the bag on the floor and stood up straight.

"Hit me."

"What?"

"_Hit Me."_

"Well, if you insist." Airiana smiled.

She softly punched Cameron's stomach to test his reaction.

He looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

She punched him harder and he swayed a little but that was it.

She punched him in the stomach three times, and still no sign of pain.

"Ok, stop. Hold my shoulder with your left hand and punch with your right. Ok, punch me anywhere."

"Are you serious?"

"Anywhere."

Airiana gripped his shoulder with her gloved left hand and aimed low. Punching right into his groind.

She unstrapped his gloves as Cameron doubled over. She threw them on the ground next to him.

She turned around and began to walk away, brushing her hands off.

"You said anywhere." She smiled deviously.

Cameron turned into his lycan form and pounced on Airiana while she wasn't looking.

"Whoo!" Airiana yelped as they fell to the ground.

Cameron turned back to human. "Never turn your back to your living enemy."

Airiana sighed and shrugged him off.

"Am I ever gonna be good enough for you?" She asked.

"What? This isn't about you being good enough for me." Cameron poked a finger to his chest. "This is about you fighting. You survivng. You saving the world."

"Why is it always me?" Airiana exclaimed. "Why can't the weight of the world be dumped on _somebody else's _shoulder?"

"Because it has to be you." Cameron was right up in her face. "They chose..._you._"

Airiana was sitting on her bed, gazing out the window upon Lakeview Prep College, the gusty rain sweeping the land. The headmistress dismissed her from class for the week. But Airiana wasn't planning to ever go to class again. And she won't have to. The daybreaker soulmates graduate on sunday, the day of the prom. She was breathing through her nose, the whole room was silent and dim. It was morning, but the grey clouds hid the sun. There were no lights on in the room. Airiana didn't move. All she did was breathe and blink. Triston and Lexi had to go to class. The headmistress was convinced Airiana was mental. Cameron would be there soon. Airiana knew there was only one way to train today. Let the anger throw her punch. Let the anger lift the weight. Let the anger out run the treadmill. Let the anger control her. She used to do that. She had to. Otherwise she couldn't punch, she couldn't lift the weight, she couldn't out run the treadmill. She held it all back all the time. Every now and then she'd explode, but she'd drag it all back in and re-build the wall, tighten the lid, flick the switch. But no more.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Airiana." Cameron's impatient voice sounded at the door.

Airiana stood and opened the door robotically.

"It's time."

"I know."

Cameron and Airiana walked to the gym, passing a few truancy students. Cameron pushed the doors open to reveal the same equiptment they'd used the same time yesterday.

As Airiana pulled the straps tight on her gloves, her hands burned hot with anger. Cameron allowed her to start with the hanging punching bag.

she beat into that punching bag, it was bending too and frow as she punch it's centre with her red gloved hand. The rope was creaking. She just kept punching, her vision was blurred, she could hardly see what she was doing. Then the rope holding the punching bag snapped and it all fell to the ground, the bag bouncing a bit, lifting the dust off the group, the sound vibrating in Airiana's ears.

Cameron was standing straight near the back wall, his arms folded tightly across his chest. He nodded. But his missing expression didn't changed.

They moved onto weights. She did fine on the bench press but then it came to the actual weight lifting. She had to lift a 150kg bar from the ground and raise it in the air for one second.

Airiana chalked her hands and pulled on the bar, it moved a little. She tried to lift it again, it went up a little.

Come, think angry thoughts, think angry thoughts.

_Jeremy's gone, Sam hates you, your parents are dead, your best friend doesn't even like you, your soulmates days away from leaving again, your just weak and unwanted._

She grunted and scrunched up her face and she pulled and pushed and she finally got the bar up above her head and in the air for a second, just a second.

After that glorious second, Airiana dropped the bar and smiled triumphantly.

She raised her arms as if to ask Cameron if he wanted to challenge her and said, "What!"

"Congratulations, you can lift a weight." Cameron said, still unimpressed! "Now let's see how your fighting abitlities are holding up."

Airiana punched and punched, she kicked and kicked, but it all had minimal impact. Cameron would, grunt occasionally, take a step back, but no real damage done. Not like the damage he inflicted on that jock.

Airiana heard thoughts flying through her mind. Airiana stopped punching and stepped back.

_She's so foolish to trust me. I'm the one who told Cretus where Jeremy was. I'm the one who was driving the truck that killed Sam. I'm the one who was driving the truck that nearly killed her. I told Mary-Lynette to kill Jeremy last year. I'm the one who killed her parents. I'm the one who removed her memories. I'm the one that took away her home._

They were Cameron's thoughts.

Airiana looked right into his olive green eyes.

"I don't trust you..."

Airiana hooked him on the right side of his face.

After he recovered she kneed him in the stomach, bent down a little and punched him in the face.

She kicked into the right sside of his rib cage and punched him again.

He was actually in pain. He was actually bleeding. The blood dripped fron the corner of his mouth as he rubbed his ribs.

But he fought back. Or tried to. Airiana blocked both of his punched and kicked into his ribs again.

He drew his arm back and threw the most powerful looking punch, but Airiana dodged it. And again. He did land a punch to her eventually, right in the jaw, everything seemed to go slow, but she quickly backfired as he tried to punch her again. She grabbed his arm and twisted it up behind him.

She smiled triumphantly. But then he gripped her hand and threw her over the top of him.

She landed on her back with a thud and a cry out. He was standing over the top of her and glared down at her.

He bent down a little and reached his arms down. Airiana grabbed his arms, lifted her legs up and pressed them on either side of him, throwing him to the ground and propelling her to be standing over the top of him. Mid lift, she whipped out her gun. She was standing over the top of him, gun poised to aim at his forehead. She pulled the loader back and it clicked imtimadatingly.

"Ok." Cameron said, and used the tip of his finger to push the gun out of his face.

Airiana stepped back, exhausted.

"I'm impressed." Cameron said.

"I don't care what you think anymore." Airiana spat.

"Airiana, those thoughts weren't true. I lied, to make you angry, because I knew, without proper training, it was the only way to see your full potential." Cameron defended.

"How would you know that?" Airiana asked angrily.

"I've been around you your life, remember." Cameron said.

Airiana thought for while, then dropped the gun to the ground in front of her.

"Come on there's something I want to show you." Cameron said.

Cameron parked out the front of a hall over-looking the ocean. Airiana walked up to the doors of the hall and waited for Cameron to open the doors, until he called, "Not there."

Airiana turned around to see him standing, arms folded, in an opening.

There was sand surrounding his shoes, and Airiana could hear the waves crashing on the sand.

Airiana walked over to him. He turned and began to walk down the path.

Airiana tried to sneak a peek down the path, but she couldn't see where it ended.

Airiana placed one booted foot in the sand. Followed by her other. Step, and step, and step. She began walking down the path. The trees that caniopied abover her shaded the path, making the sand cold under her feet. Airiana could tell it had been raining because the sand was damp and the trees were dripping a little. She could finally make out Cameron, standing at an intersection in the sandy path. She picked up pace, watching him in his creepy stalker stance. Arms folded, legs spread apart a little, just staring. When she reached him, she looked to her left, which revealed a damp, eery, grey beach with small waves and dull coloured sand. _I'm sure it looks better in spring..._Airiana thought. She slowly turned to her left, which revealed a dark and evil place, surely ridden with invisible demons and the haunting spirits from which are buried in the location. A cemetary. Airiana looked at Cameron, confused. He leaned on a wooden rail behind him and nodded his head toward the cemetary. As Airiana walked down toward the cemetary, she didn't take her eyes off Cameron, not until his figure was out of reach of her sight. She walked steadily down the path, slowly coming to an opening. The cemetary clearly had slack caretakers. Almost every gravestone was cracked and discoloured. Almost every flower was dead. And the structure of the cemetary was a mess. There was a large , collumned group of graves, but then some were scattered around the grounds in various, random locations. Airiana turned to her left and began to walk along some of the scattered graves. Mud splashing up at her feet.

_Elizabeth Turner, 31. Cornelius Grover, 65. Gavin Wilcher, 17._ What? 17. So young. Too young. So unfair. Too unfair.

Airiana stood still, staring down at Gavin's grave sadly, but then continued.

_Brianna Richards, 43. Alyson Carmichael. 21._

Airiana looked down at the graves along the back, just under the trees surrounding the cemetary.

She saw a name that stood out like black on white. One name that would change the course of everything. Airiana walked fastly toward that grave. Just chacking if she'd read it correctly. She stood before the grave, staring at the gravestone. Yeah, she read it correctly.

_Wynter Stevenson. 1992-2010. Beloved Daughter and Friend. "Like the ivy clings to the oak, our memories cling to thee."_

Airiana collapsed to her knees in front of the grave. Mud splashed up as her knees made contact with the soggy ground. Airiana didn't care for her new jeans or the fact that Gary had his hand poised on her shoulder. She ran her wet fingers down the gravestone as if to admire it.

"I'm sorry, Wynter. I tried. Airiana pushed her hands under the water and to the ground where Wynter lay, forever asleep. Never to awaken. Airiana knew that if she madde contact with her, she'd remember anything involving her. But she couldn't grasp it. Not one memory. Not one.

"She's in a better place." Gary said softly.

A tear ran from Airiana's golden eyes and down her cheek.

"She can't be in a better place when the best place is here with me..." Airiana looked up at Gary.

Back in Airiana's room, Gary insisted, "Airiana, later, when you have a shower or whatever, lookat your back."

"What?"

"Just do it. Ok."

"Ok..."

Gary disappeared as the door swung open.

Lexi burst in, "OH HAVE I GOT SOME NEWS FOR YOU!"

"I have some news for you too." Airiana said quietly.

"You'll wanna hear mine first." Lexi said.

"What?"

"They found your brother."

Airiana pounced off her bed and out the door.

She ran down the dorm's stairs and barged in between a couple holding hands and out the next door. The night sky was a stary abyss.

Airiana looked along a path lined with fluorescent white peonies.

She ran into the main administrative building and through the big oak doors labelled, "Lakeview Prep College."

She was, once again, met by red and blue flashing lights. Police cars, she hoped. Please be Police cars. There were police cars, but they're lights weren't flashing. It was an ambulance.

Lexi appeared next to her.

"Lexi, you said they found him..." Airiana stared into the ambulance.

"Yes, but I never said they found him alive." She replied.

There were forensic officers scanning the bloodied ground, flashing pictures of 'evidence'.

Airiana ran up to the scene, seeing the minimal amount of blood, a clip, and a nail, which a forensic officer was placing in a resealable plastic bag.

"Any news." Airiana asked the FBI agents without turning around.

"Are you the sister of the victim?" A deep voice asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Well, there was a note found on the body-"

"Give me the note." She whirled around and reached out for a piece of paper the agent was holding.

He pulled it back and out of reach. "No. It doesn't concern you."

"Like hell it doesn't concern me." She growled and snatched the note from his hand.

She walked away and read it.

_**Strike I, Airiana.**_

"Strike one." She told herself, running her fingers through her hair.

Airiana sighed desperately and ran over to the back of the ambulance.

She pushed past the driver and some nurses and finally reached the stretcher in the back.

She looked at the heart rate monitor. No flat line. A pulse. 69mph.

She looked at Jeremy, black and blue, bloody, but smiling at her weakly. Eyes barely open, but open.

"Your alive." She gasped.

He nodded slightly.

She felt she could cry. But she had other buisness to tend to.

And all she thought was, _If I can't do it, Then atleast I Tried._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Getting there

Airiana was sitting in the dormitory lounge with the Daybreaker Soulmates, casually eating chinese. Airiana stabbed her chopstick into a peice of honey chichen. Triston was tracing her back. Airiana had a feeling like she was forgetting something. Something important. Something Gary had told her.

"Hey, Airiana, What's up with your tattoo?" Triston asked.

"Oh!" She dropped the carton of chinese on the table and ran up the stars, bolting into her bathroom in her room.

She lifted her singlet and saw that her tattoo was...peeling. Fading. Going. But it was permanent...

She screamed as loud as she could, pulled her singlet down and began jumping around. She bolted out of the bathroom and embraced Triston in the hallway, jumping up and hugging him, wrapping her arms and legs around him. He took a short step back.

"It works! It works!" She shrieked.

"What works." Triston was dumbstruck.

"I remembered, and now my tattoo's fading, and that's a good thing, because I remembered, and now I'm going back to how I used to be, beacauseI didn't have a tattoo before..." She rapidly spoke and then trailed off.

"One step closer, huh."

Airiana climbed down from Triston and pulled him close.

"We're getting there."

She brought her lips to his.

Around lunch time, Airiana ran up into her room and pushed the window open.

"Gary! Gary!" She called out the window. She didn't care for what other people thought.

"Yes..." Airiana heard his voice, but she couldn't see _him._

"Where are you?"

"I'm up here."

Airiana looked on the roof. Nope.

"Higher..." He chuckled.

Airiana didn't know why, but she looked to the sky.

Gary swung his head down from the ledge above her window.

"Not that high." He smiled.

He climbed in through the window and stood next to Airiana.

"Now, what is it?" He asked.

Airiana felt a little shy, and that colour might be rising to her cheeks.

"Did you see it?" She asked quietly.

"I did."

"It's really working." Airiana admired.

"I told you so..." Gary smiled.

"The power of memory, huh?"

"Airiana, do you remember the 911 plane crash?"

"Yeah..."

"The terrorist that organised it, he gave in because he remembered."

"What...?"

"The terrorist remembered what he had done. The pain he had caused. The lives he had destroyed. He remembered and he made a choice, and allowed the bullets to penetrate his soul."

"Really. That's very insightful."

"The power of memory."

"It makes you wonder, what makes people do what they do. Why they carry on. Why they have the will to live. Why they choose to take life or hurt others."

"You said it. Choice. They have their reasons." Gary said and disappeared.

That was strange, Airiana thought, he got a little sensitive near the end.

Cameron had finally come to the conclusion that he would sit at Airiana's bedside while she slept. He was sitting in a cusiony armchair with his legs down, his back hunched and his hands clasped and balancingbetween his knees. She wasn't actually asleep. She was on her side, watching him. Staring at him. He was awkwardly looking down at the floor.

Airiana chuckled. "Is this weird. Is it creeping you out."

"Yes." Cameron nodded.

Airiana sat up and smiled. "Ironically. This is what you do all the time."

"Is it really." Cameron played along.

"Yes. Haven't you noticed?"

"No. It must be a sub-consciuos effect."

"Oh, sub-conscious, right. So you don't mean to do it."

"Nope. Not at all."

There was amoment where Airiana thought he might actually smile, but he didn't.

At the hospital, Jeremy was sitting in his hospital bed, alone in the hospital. He looked at the clock every 15 seconds. It was 2 hours past dinner, and he hadn't seen a nurse since lunch. Didn't they have to refreshen his drip.

"Nurse!" He called.

No reply. He was pushing on the red attention button next to his bed. He could see it flashing through the office window but no one was there. That's never good, he thought.

He heard loud heavy footsteps in the hallway.

A tall bulky darkskinned man in jeans and a leather jacket stepped in.

"Who are you?" Jeremy asked.

"Not important."

"What are you doing here?"

"Saving your life."

"From who."

The man stopped to look at him. "My brother."

"Too late for that, brother." A deep voice spoke from behind him.

The man who was 'saving' Jeremy sighed.

"What are you doing here, Shaun?" The deep voice asked.

"What are _you _doing here, Cretus?" The man, shaun, asked.

"I'm here to kill this boy, are you here to help?"

"No. I'm here to save this boy."

Shaun grabbed the monitor from next to Jeremy and swung it, hitting Cretus across the face, the pole bending from the force.

It messily ripped the drip from Jeremy's arm, blood trickling from his wrist. He winced in agony. He growled and held his uninjured hand to his wound. But then Shaun grabbed his arm and they hurled out the window together.

They descended for a while, the air pushing against them, their stomach's being left behind somewhere along the fall. But just before they hit the ground, Jeremy's body wrenched to a stop in mid air, the shoulder of his shirt being held by a strong hand. He thought it would be something miraculous and unearthly, the cause of their stop, like wings or a cloud, or a defiance of gravity, but, when Jeremy looked up he saw that they were simply dangling from a tree branch. As Shaun let go of the branch, they fell a short way to the ground.

In the silent moment Airiana and Cameron shared, Jeremy burst in.

"AIRIANA! HELP!" He was out of breath.

"Jeremy! Your supposed to be in the hospital."

"I ain't going back there." Jeremy puffed.

"Why not?" Cameron tensed up.

"Because that guy was there. Cretus. He wants to kill me."

More irony as Airiana and Cameron both sat in separate armchairs, watching Jeremy sleep. Airiana drifted off to sleep. Cameron stayed awake, watching both of them.

Lexi stepped tiredly stepped in, dropped her bag on the floor, didn't notice the crowd and collapsed onto her bed. Cameron shook his head.

Triston walked swiftly past the borders of the forest and into the darkness. He soon found himself passing stray lycans all watching him intently. He then stood in front of Cretus. The scene would be confusing for everyone else in the daybreaker soulmates group, but he knew exactly what he was doing.

"She's figured it out." Triston spoke.

"How! Who is feeding her this information. I WANT TO KNOW! Shadows, go now, find her source!" Cretus shouted.

Triston saw silver mist creeping from the trunks of the trees.

Blaise has been taking the anti-depressants, but they don't seem to be helping. She can remember his crued laughter and her shrill screams. She swallowed the pill in her mouth and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot and had dark lines under them, her hair was dull and frizzy, her skin was pale. She grimaced at her look. Will I ever come back from this, she thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Scream

Blaise Threw her fist into the glass of the mirror. It shattered all around her. Her knuckles were sliced and bled out. She shut her eyes as fragments of glass hit her face. She looked down at her hand. Next to it was a big triangular shard of glass, beckoning her. She slid her hand a little to the right and felt it's cold, sharp edges on her palm. She held up her other hand and exposed her wrist. What has happened to me, I used to be so strong, _he _did this to me, _he _ruined me, she thought. Does it have to be like this. She raised the shard of glass, but then dropped it in the sink. She smiled as she turned away.

Blaise strutted down the halls, feeling semi-confident, smiling at those who she walked past.

Some people avoided looking at her, which she didn't mind, some people didn't pay any attention to her, which she also didn't mind, but when one girl scrunched her face in disgust, that's when Blaise realised what she was doing. What was she thinking to go out there looking like she did. She was digging a deeper hole, trying to look happy when she wasn't, living a lie. Blaise sobbed and ran back to her room.

Jez was sitting in the seat of the piano, just running her fingers along the keys. She didn't know how to play, but it reminded her of something. Black and white. Her life. Listening to orders, following orders, completing orders, receiving more orders. ORDERS. ORDERS. ORDERS. What if she didn't want to follow orders. What if she didn't want to follow the order. The night order.

"You play?" Airiana's voice sounded from the door.

"Um, no, i was just...-"

"Sitting there. Black and white. Thinking."

"Yeah."

"I think of it too."

"What."

"You know..._that."_

"What. Sex?"

"No! Rebelling. Not following the order, idiot."

Airiana came and sat down next to Jez.

"Listen to this. My mother used to play this to me when I was upset."

Airiana began to tap the keys lightly, in a pattern, each time getting louder until she started tapping the high keys. Not singing. Just playing. It made Jez close her eyes and sway softly with the music.

Mary-Lynette was sitting in the bleachers watching Ash, Triston, Morgead, James, David, Eric, Thierry, Delos, Quinn, Galen and Riley playing soccer. Sam was sitting further away in the bleachers. She was sitting alone holding her book 'Fallen' in her lap. Someone tall and tan sta swiftly next to her. Oh god no. Ash help me, she thought. It was Jeremy.

"Mary-Lynette." She heard hisvoice ring in her ears.

"Jeremy." She said timidly.

"I'm sorry, for everything. And i'm sorry if i'm scaring you."

"You don't scare me. Well, you didn't scare me. Before you tried to kill my soulmate." She said coldly.

"Yeah well, that's what love can do. Turn a good thing into a bad thing."

"The good things was when we were human friends. The bad thing was when i fell in love with an unsuspected werewolf."

"You love me?"

"Yes. NO! I did..."

A moment of silence passed.

"What are you reading?" Jeremy asked.

"It's called 'Fallen' by a _human _author, Lauren Kate." Mary-Lynette replied.

Jeremy gripped the book and slowly pulled it toward him, Mary-Lynette leaning in with it.

She released the book.

"What's it about?" Jeremy asked.

"Mostly depressed human girls, fallen anels and an endless curse." Mary-Lynette shrugged. she leaned in against him. "This girl, Luce, she's a human who once kissed her boyfriend and he spontaneously combusted. Everyone assumed she'd killed him. They sent her to a school for criminals, where she met this guy, Daniel, who, little did she know, was an angel. And she fell in love with him, with Daniel doing his best to convince her it was a mistake." She said, pointing to the characters names on the back of the book.

Everyone was doing their own thing as the most piercing sound came from the bleachers. It was as alarming as a scream. Mary-Lynette's laughter. She was sitting next to Jeremy as she cracked up and he chuckled at what must of been his own joke. Airiana looked up blissfully. Followed by Sam and Triston. Then Lexi and Jez. Ash looked up in anger. He walked up next to Airiana, who was leaning on the gat to the bleachers staring up at the two.

"Keep your brother away from my soulmate." He warned.

"No." Airiana said simply.

"What?"

"You don't control me. I don't control him. You don't control her. She can be friends with whoever she wants."

"Even if that someone tried to _kill her._"

"He tried to kill you Ash, you."

"It's still not justified."

"Oh, Ash. If you were the werewolf who'd been around Mary-Lynette for so long, and she was the only girl in your life, and you were secretly in love with eachother, and then a selfish vampire comes along and sweeps her off her feet and their together for a week and their already soulmates and you were incredibly jealous. Would you kill him."

"Nope."

"Ash, if you were in line at burger king and someone jumped in front of you, you'd kill them." Airiana joked. Mary-Lynette's laughter rang out again.

"So you say let them be friends."

"Yes!"

"Fine. We'll see who's right. One way or another."

"Fine." Airiana said and waved him away.

After dinner, Gillian walked into the dorm she shared with Blaise and found her room mate asleep in her bed. Gillian walked over to the bedside table and looked down at her. She looked pale. Gillian was so focused on Blaise that she dropped her phone and it bounced under the bed. She reached under and felt around the floor. Instead of finding her phone, she found a cylinder shaped plastic bottle. She pulled it out from under the bed and read the label. _Prescribed to Blaise Harman: Ant-depressant medicine. _But the bottle was empty.

"Shit!" Gillian spat and reached up to Blaise. She's had an overdose. She opened Blaises limp mouth to check if she was breathing. But no air came out, and maybe no air went in. She checked for a pulse. Nothing. She pressed her ear against Blaises heart. No beating.

"Oh my god." Gillian gasped.

"Guess again." A scaggy voice said behind her.

She turned around slowly and saw a big standing hairy angry werewolf type creature.

Gillian let out her loudest scream.

Airiana's eyes snapped open as she heard Gillian's blood-curdling scream. Cameron was already at the door.

"SOMEBODY HELP! HELP US! PLEASE!" Gillian screamed.

"Nobody's coming." The beast smiled.

He was approaching Blaises bed. Blaise, who was still lying there. I can't leave her there, Gillian thought. She climbed on Blaises bed and grabbed the girl dragging her away from the beast.

"HELP!" Gillian cried. I', going to die tonight, Gillian thought as she cradled Blaise when there was no where else to go.

"Dinner." The beast chuckled. Then a loud bang rang out and the beast flinched once, then slumped to the ground, with a glowing bullet wound in the back of his head. Airiana stood at the doorway with the gun raised in her hands.

"Saved your life." She smiled.

She saw a note pinned to the back of the dead or dying lycan. It read: 'Strike 2'.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Torn

In the hospital, Blaise was revived. But there was internal damage done, and the doctor had said she would die, he just didn't know when. Everyone in the waiting room was distraught and torn. Especially Thea and Gillian. The nurse walked out into the corridor.

"Airiana lovett." She called.

Airiana released Triston's hand and followed the nurse down the corridor. She walked past a room with an elderly woman eating mash potato and gravy, she walked past a young boy watching TV with his leg slung up, she walked past a middle aged woman giving birth. So much life, pain and death.

She reached Blaises room.

She walked in past the nurse and stood at Blaises bed side. She kneeled down as Blaise firmly gripped her hand.

"Airiana, you saved me." She spat in pain. "But I'm not gonna make it."

"Don't say that." Airiana scolded.

"It's true. You know it is. Just promise you'll take care of Thea for me. And tell her I love her."

"Well, I'll go get her, you can tell her yourself." Airiana started to turn away but Blaise squeezed her hand.

"No, I don't want her to see me like this. Please...tell her."

"Ok. I'll tell her."

Blaise nodded a slow thankyou. She was taking short breaths and quietly gasping for air.

But then Blaises hand began to loosen itself from Airiana's. Airiana knew that death was peaceful, so she did not interrupt. Blaises head fell to the side a little, with a small smile paved on her lips. She was facing Airiana as the light in her eyes faded. Airiana slid her hand out from under Blaises hand and stood. She bent a little, using her fingers to respectfully close Blaises souless eyes, then she bent down to kiss Blaises forehead. As she straightened she whispered 'Rest in Peace'.

Airiana walked back down the corridor with single tears streaming down her cheeks. She saw the middle aged woman cradling a new born baby in a soft pink blanket. She saw the boy with the broken leg changing the channels. She saw the elderly woman putting her tray down. In the time it took Blaise to die, it took someone to have a baby, someone's movie to finish, someone to finish a meal.

Airiana got back to the waiting room and everyone looked at her intensly.

"She's gone." Airiana spoke. Thea stood screaming 'NO' and began to run down the corridor, pushing past Airiana. Thea was followed by her soulmate, Eric, Gillian, and her soulmate, David. Airiana covered her face with her hands as she began to sob and she felt Triston's strong arms enclose around her.

Airiana was looking in the mirror as she wore her black pants, black shirt, black cartigan, and white scarf. She grabbed her black shaded aviator sunglasses, put them over her red puffy eyes, and walked to Blaises bedroom. Airiana slowly pushed the (thank god) open door and stepped in. Blaises sheets were folded neatly and her possesions were gone.

Airiana stepped into the bathroom and instantly noticed that there was glass everwhere. She raised her sunnies through her hair and sat them on top of her head. Airiana's boots crunched against the glass on the floor as she walked to where the mirror had been. In the sink was a single triangular shard of glass. She saw a flash of red in the shard. She snatched it up and looked on one edge. Her name was written in bright red lipstick. When Airiana wiped her thumb across her name, it did not smudge. almost like it was written from the inside. She turned it over and saw Blaise, smiling and waving at her, silently laughing.

Airiana smiled and slid it into her pocket.

At the funeral, the priests words were the only thing Airiana could hear as she drifted off to another world. Away from the cemetary in Chicago from which Blaise would be laid to rest.

_"In the time it takes for a soul to leave this world, it takes another soul to enter. Blaise's ultimate sacrifice is seen as bliss in the eyes of god, and will open the gates to heaven, where her soul may forever rest in peace. Amen."_

As these words were spoken, Airiana was in a nother place. Watching Blaise. Stepping through these giant golden gates, her feet dancing across the clouded floor. Her eyes widened in joy as she grinned. She was then dancing in a field of blazing red tulips. As she spun around, her extended fingers grazed the soft petals. Her flowly white dress was breezing around her knees. This was her heaven.

As Airiana came back to the real world, it was time for her to place her flower on the coffin. With her single right hand, she softly dropped a single blazing red tulip on the coffin and smiled.

Airiana caught sight of Thea receiving her condolensces from the people who attended the funeral. Airiana grabbed Thea's hand and said, "She's in a better place."

"You don't know that." Sniffled Thea.

"Yes I do."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Strike 3

Jez was walking to the graduation rehearsal dinner with Airiana. Airiana was in her singlet, jeans and sandals. Her hair was out and flowing. Jez just wore her jeans, leather jacket and boots.

"Morgead is a lot like Triston. But I can't put my finger on it. I don't know what they have in common." Jez said.

"They're both assholes." Airiana answered and shrugged.

Jez chuckled. "Morgead seems to really like Triston. Like he's known him for longer than he has."

"I don't know...Triston seems kind of fake."

"What, like he's showing off or..."

"No. Like, it's not him. It doesn't feel right. It doesn't feel real." Airiana sighed.

Jez just looked at her. Just looked.

Airiana gold eyes returned her stare. The gold seemed so unnatural. It didn't belong in the eyes of Airiana Lovett.

The rehearsal dinner was formal. There was no food, no awards, but there were drinks.

"I'll go get the drinks, you meet me at the basketball courts." Jez instructed.

Airiana smiled and nodded.

She watched Jez walk towards the soda stand and then turned.

She walked to the basketball courts. She pushed open two wooden doors with a metalbar handle and stepped in. The Lights were off, but the moon shone in. She inhaled the sporty scent and felt a little at ease. Until she saw the moon. She focused on it. It looked miserable, unforgiving and...full. Shit! It was a full moon. Behind her, the doors creaked to a close. She looked at them, begging them to swing back open and allow Jez to step through laughing. But she didn't hear laughter. She heard footsteps and low growls coming from under the bleachers and directed at her.

She turned slowly to see a lycan, Cretus, stepping out from the shadows of the bleachers.

"Strike three." He growled. "You were warned."

Next thing she knew, he was lunging at her, claws extended.

As Cretus tackled her to the ground he used four claws to slash across her stomach. Airiana cried out in pain as the four gashes bled out and she thuded to the ground.

Cretus gripped her throat and exclaimed. "You think you can use angels to win! Well newsflash...that angel of yours is pissweak! He's nothing! I am not afraid of him!" Cretus scratched her cheek and let her fall to the ground. She got on all fours, about to weakly stand. He kicked her stomach and she was jolted back to the ground. He gripped her arms and threw her up against the wall next to the door. As Cretus grabbed her arms, his claws tore down her arms. She took her chance. She jumped at the door and began to run out. She felt her feet slip up as Cretus tried to pull her back. She gripped the bottom of the door and held on tight. She began to crawl out a little further, using her elbows to keep her where she was. It felt like her legs were about to be torn off. But then Jez rounded the corner cheerfully.

"JEZ!" Airiana yelled. Jez saw her bloody and struggling and dropped the cups and ran towards her. She almost made it in time but Cretus finally dragged Airiana in and slammed the door shut and locked it.

Jez tried to shove the door open but it wouldn't budge, she could hear Morgead calling her name.

"MORGEAD! HELP ME!" Jez cried.

The next minute, Morgead was around the corner and jogging towards her.

"What's going on?" Morgead exclaimed.

"SHE'S IN THERE! AIRIANA'S IN THERE WITH THAT THING!" Jez cried. She was rubbing her head with stress as Morgead tried to bust down the door.

Cretus grabbed Airiana's ankle and flung her across the room again. She rolled and slid to a stop.

"Who said you could escape!" Cretus exclaimed.

He got real close to Airiana's face. "Your going die tonight."

He gripped both arms and compacted them closely together. He then lifted her into the air and threw her back to the ground, her head cracking against the wood.

Just then, the door crashed open and Cretus quickly dived out the window and out of sight.

All Morgead saw was a black figure crash through the window, glass flying everywhere.

Cameron ran in and quickly bent down next to Airiana's bloody body, seeing the slashes on her stomach, up her arms, and across her face. She wasn't moving.

"Is she breathing?" He asked.

"I don't know." Morgead bent down closer.

Jez reached out and picked up a fragment of broken glass. She scraped across her palm.

"Jez?" Morgead was just worried. She hed her hands above Airiana and allowed the inner blue fire flow out from her hands.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Dream of blood

Airiana woke up in her bed. After a dream. A terrible dream. A dream of blood. It takes one look at the scars on her stomach to figure out it was no dream. She touches the scars ever so slightly and flinches in pain. So that was strike three. What happens now?

Airiana was astonished when Lexi burst into the room screaming 'THANK GOD YOUR OK' and hugging her tightly. Airiana pulled her back and nodded at her. Lexi nodded back. Airiana honestly felt like meeting the others in her bloodied jeans and torn singlet, but that would probably make matters worse. She changed and followed Lexi downstairs.

She was met by long curious stares as the daybreaker soulmates' conversation stop as she walks into the room. She stares right back, at each of them. Taking in the sets of green, blue, brown, purple, grey, black and everchanging sets of eyes. She hears whispering in her mind.

_"You don't need them anymore. Not one. They'll all deceive you one day. So lose them while you can. They don't want you here anyway. Look in their eyes, it was the same for Blaise."_

Airiana was shocked. She began rapidly look into their eyes, more closely. Unbelievable. She could see it. They didn't want her there. They looked a little disgusted and furiated. Their eyes softened as if to not let her notice.

Airiana's tongue clicked before she spoke. "I had a dream."

"What about." Quinn asks. It seemed like he was the only one who didn't have that look in his eye.

"Blood." Airiana spoke with a flat tone.

"Be more specific..." Triston spoke. For some reason, he seemed to twitch in and out of view.

"My blood. And the the third strike." Airiana felt like she looked crazy.

"That wasn't a dream." Jez croaked and looked up at her. Triston was still twitching out of sight.

"I know." Airiana lifted her blouse a little to reveal the tips of the scars.

"Are you ok?" Quinn asked.

"No. Not really."

Airiana's vision blurred, and then she couldn't see anything. Except water. A lot of water. Crashing waves. Big waves. She felt breathless. She couldn't breathe.

She came out of the vision coughing and grasping her throat.

People were at her side. Some suggesting she should rest. Some suggesting the hospital. Scattered conversation everywhere. She's never felt more claustophobic.

She felt to her knees. She reached up for Cameron's hand. Visions flooded in. His visions not hers. From a long, long time ago. And what seemed like a galaxy far away.

_Cameron was just a boy. He was about 6. He had no friends a school, and everyone picked on him because he lived at the orphanage. One day he was being pushed around a bit. He walked away sadly and sat at on a bench chair. A young girl, about his age, came and sat next to him. She had long dark brown hair, her fringe braided. She had these glowing purple eyes. They started talking. Cameron admired her for the simple fact that she talked to him..._

The scene skipped.

_Cameron and Airiana were now 16 and dating. They both lived in this small counrty town, and they both had no intentions of ever leaving. They were in love. Kissing every time they saw eachother and whenever they left eachother, and other things, things that went further than that, happened to. One day after one of those occasions, Cameron had climbed out of the window early morning and jumped off the roof of the second story and landed on the ground. Shirtless and in jeans._

_"Hello Cameron." A woman said. "Yes, Good morning Cameron." Another voice said. Airiana had heard them before. But she couldn't put her finger on it._

_Cameron waved awkwardly and looked up at Airiana, who had her head in her hands laughing at the window sill._

_The two women were about to lean out from the porch and look up at Airiana, but before they showed their faces..._

The scene skipped.

_One day, Cameron was kissing Airiana goodbye. Her father watching angrily. He didn't like the idea of Cameron and Airiana together. Camoeron left and headed for home. Later that night, Airiana's father crashed into his room holding his hunting rifle. A gun Airiana had never liked, for good reason apparently. He kept pointing it at Cameron, saying he wasn't good enough for Airiana, that he would ruin her life, that he'd be dead before he ever kissed Airiana again._

_Cameron had his hands up in peace and backed away from Mr. Lovett. _

_Just then, a wolf like creature crashed the window._

_It pounced on Mr. Lovett at impossible speed and knocked him to the ground. It began tearing him open with its teeth. Cameron didn't want to stick around to see the aftermath. _

_The monster truned around and spoke, yet it's blood-covered mouth didn't move. "She's gone." It had said. _

_He turned around, wind whipping around him and jumped out the window the monster had jumped through. _

_He ran as fast as he could down that lonely dark stretch of road to her driveway, where he skidded across the dirt, but stablised himself and continued to run down the drive. _

_He pushed open the door and almost tripped on the body of Julie lovett, Airiana's aunt. She must have answered the door. Cameron stepped over her and the pool of blodd seeping out from under her and ran upstairs. He ran past to open doors, Jeremy and Sam's rooms, which were empty._

_He reached Airiana's closed door and burst in. Empty. With blood on the floor. _

_He threw his hands to the sides of his head and shook a litlle in disbelief. This couldn't be happening. _

_He ran downstairs and grabbed her aunt's keys off the bench. He ran outside and started up her car. He drove and drove. Only through the town. She wouldn't have gone anywhere else. She said she wouldn't..._

The scene skipped.

_Cameron was walking with a tip to his step drinking a bottle of straight vodka as he stumbled through the forest. He threw his empty bottle to the side and just kept walking. Hoping he'd run into that monster so it could tear him limb from limb so he could be with Airiana, where ever she may be. And he ran into that monster, and it's pack. He waited for it to pounce and kill him, but instead, it bit him..._

It was over.

Airiana stood and looked at Cameron, whom was confused.

"You were looking for me." Airiana said sadly.

Realisation hit Cameron like a blast of cool water. She could see it on his face. And all at once, he was despaired that she had to see it.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Prom

The morning of the prom was all buzz and fizz.

Girls running around their rooms, hair, make-up, dress, shoes.

Boys walking casually, suits, shoes, gel.

Airiana, sitting on her bed, refusing to go.

"You have to go. It's prom. That should be all I have to say." Lexi said.

"I don't feel like going."

"Your my date!"

"Ask roger, I'm sure he'd love to go with him. He's really funny you know."

"NO! I don't like Roger. I don't want to go with Roger! I want to go with you!" Lexi screeched.

"I'm not convinced." Airiana said.

Lexi got down on one knee. "Airiana Lovett. I am asking you to go to the prom with me. Will you?"

Airiana thought for a moment. Lexi had her hand extended to her.

"Oh, because you got on knee." Airiana dropped her hand in Lexi's. Lexi's face lit up.

"Almost there. Just a little more. It's-suck your stomach in!" Airiana ordered as she was closing the zipper on Lexi's dress.

"I am! I can hardly breathe!"

"Gosh. Can you get anything past your breasts."

"Hey!"

"Uhh, it's up!" Airiana celebrated.

Airiana and lexi stood in the mirror.

Airiana wasn't dressed yet, but they were both staring at Lexi in her elegant 3/4 sleeved yellow dress. She was dazzling.

Lexi examined herself. "Weakling." She teased.

Airiana elbowed her. "Dolly Parton." She teased back.

Lexi elbowed her.

Just then, Andy strutted in wearing his white casione tux.

He held out his hands and twirled, showing off his suit and asking for an opinion.

'Nice. Very classy." Lexi said.

"Urgh, I hate classy." Andy wined. "Oh well." He shrugged.

He walked over and circled Lexi a few times, holding his finger to his mouth.

"Hmmmm, and what do to with your hair." He questioned.

After a whole bottle of hairspray, an hour of straightening, 3 hours of braiding and 5 minutes of twisting, we had Lexi's combination oh hair. Her fringe was out and then her whole head was braided in semi-thick plates and then they ended and made a bun. And we needed something to hold frimly still without the use of pins or clips. They thought they did pretty good.

"I love it!" Lexi squealed, admiring herself in the mirror.

Andy turned to Airiana in his white tuxido and classic come-over. "Your turn." Airiana sighed as both Andy and Lexi dragged her towards her wardrobe, but couldn't help a smile.

Airiana stood in front of the mirror in her long, sleeveless, tiered black dress and her wavy think, bouncy hair slayed arcoss her back and shoulders. She kept twisting form side to side.

"I don't know." She said to Andy and Lexi. "Does it look good?"

Lexi stood right in front of her. "You look amazing."

Airiana had a sincere look on her face as she tilted her head thankfully.

The prom was being held at the hall. The hall. The one Cameron had taken her to when she had managed to beat him up. As she walked up the japanese garden bridge with Andy in one arm and Lexi in the other, she looked over at the aisle. It was still eery as usual.

They both huddled for the photo and then they entered the hall and they were swarmed by the sound of clacking high heels, dj music pumping speakers, artifical smoke and lasers, multicoloured stage lights and crowds of happy dancing couple.

Airiana was dancing a fast paced modern version of the waltz with lexi until they got tired and sat down.

"So, how's it going with Triston?" Lexi asked randomly. But she didn't know how serious the topic was.

Airiana looked at her, deciding whether or not to lie or tell the truth.

Truth.

"Not good." Airiana says.

Lexi leans in.

Airiana moves closer to.

"I don't think I love him anymore." Airiana says.

"Oh my god. Is it like fading or replacing."

"Replacing." Airiana said.

"With who..." Lexi leaned in closer for the juicy gossip.

Airiana turned her head slowly and looked at Cameron in his white dress shirt with its sleeves rolled up, his black dress pants and his black and white nike skate shoes.

"Oh my god! Your in love with Cameron!" Lexi exclaimed while whispering.

Airiana silently scolded her and held her fingers to her lips as Triston walked up next to Airiana.

"Hey Babe." He said and kissed her head. Airiana's eyes flicked up to look at Lexi, who mouthed 'You have to tell him'. Airiana mouthed back 'Later'.

Airiana didn't realise she was staring at Cameron until he stood and approached her. He stood next to her chair and put his hand down on the table as he spoke, "We have to talk."

They went around to the back of the hall and reassured themselves that everyone was out of earshot.

"What did you see?" Cameron asks fiercly and shoved his hands in his pocket to look casual. "Well, I saw the teasing and the acceptance. I saw the love and the hatred. I saw the blood and the death. I saw the hope and the depression. And I saw the bite." Airiana says, her breath catching at the end of the senctence.

Cameron had lowered his head and lifted at the Blood and Death, he had taken a deep breath at the Hope and Depression, and his eyes widened at the Bite.

"You saw the bite. How diod you see the bite?" He asked.

"Well, it was partly from your point of view." Airiana said uneasily.

Cameron kind of grunted/sighed.

Triston rounded the corner.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" He asked like he'd caught us red handed.

He was twitching in and out of sight again.

Something was coming to Airiana. Something was wrong with him. What was it?

"Nothing." Cameron said dangerously.

"Are you sure it's nothing?" Triston asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"I'm sure." Cameron tensed up.

Then it came to Airiana. "Your not real..."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Water

Airiana was close to tears. She wanted to deny it herself, just like 'Triston' was.

"What? Are you crazy? Of coarse I'm _real._" Triston denied.

"No. No your not. That's why your twitching out of sight." Airiana replied. it was all flooding in. Like water. Overwhelming her.

"Airiana, don't be stupid. I'm right here. Im REAL!"

Cameron hadn't said anything.

Airiana heard the whispering in her head.

_"He's not real. He's an illusion. Created by the shadows to distract you form their presence. Look up."_

Airiana looked up and saw a clouds of pale silver hovering above her.

Airiana thought, Who are you?

_"My name is Maya."_

What do you want from me? Airiana thought.

_"I need your help. I have to remove...someone...who doesn't deserve to be where they are."_

Who?

_"Hannah."_

What are you going to do to her?

_"Kill her most likely..."_

What! Why?

_"It's Thierry. We are supposed to be together. I love him."_

What? You can't just try to kill someone's soulmate because you love them. It doesn't work like that.

_"Why not. That's what Jeremy did. Just say yes, it will all be ok. Will you help me, like i've helped you."_

No. I can't help you kill Hannah. I can't. All Thierry's done is help me. And then I return the favour by killing his soulmate. I can't.

_"It's not like I need permission."_

Airiana was back inside, standing at the back of the hall. Worried.

Great, let's make a list, she thought. My boyfriends not real, the shadows have invited themselves to my prom, and I have a soul trying to take over my body to kill hannah. Life's a party.

Just then, the door of the hall flew open and slammed into the wall behind it. Everyone cleared a path and Airiana was staring directly out the door and down the aisle. She saw a flicker of silver in the darkness. She gasped. They're here.

"GET DOWN!" She yelled. Everyone dropped to the ground, not simultaneously, but still made it, just before that devilish silver shadow flew right through the door and about a hundred others smashed through the windows. The girls were screaming, the guys were screaming, the teachers were screaming, the shadows were letting out a bloodcurdling war cry, Airiana was blocking her ears. The shadows were just about to cascade down on them when they were stopped dead by a layer of blue energy. Right in front of her appeared a pale blue silhouette of a girl with long hair and determined eyes. Maya.

"Airiana." She was speaking for real this time, but no one else could hear her. "I'm going to help you one more time. The shadows have something you want. Wynter. They have Wynter. She's in the water down on the beach. Deep, too, ok. I'll help you find the position. You have to run down the aisle. Turn right to get to the beach ok. Do not turn left, no matter what, do not turn left. Understand."

Airiana had her heels off by then. "I understand."

"Ok, when your ready, i'll let down the veil, don't worry about everyone here, they won't be hurt, they only want you, ok. Are you ready?"

Airiana took a breath. "Yes."

"Ok, 1, 2, 3...!" The silhouette of Maya dropped her hand and a flood of silver smoke filled every space possible. Airiana picked herself up and ran and ran, out the door, and some how, unoticed.

She held up her black dress and ran down the aisle. It felt like everything was going slow. Like she was running in slow-mode and the world was slowing with her. Her face was sad yet hopeful. Wynter's alive. Her bare feet kicked up some sand as she ran, her dress held in her hands, occasionally scraping the ground.

She reached the intersection of the aisle and couldn't help but steal a glance down the aisle. It was a light. Just a light. Or maybe not just a light. Maybe it was The Light. She jogged on the spot for a second and then sprinted down the ramp, her feet landing on a murky beach. The water was a dull grey-blue, yet calm. The sky was grey, the sand wasn't white, or yellow. She was a silhouette of grey, Maya, hovering above the water out about halfway before the point.

Airiana ran holding her dress until her feet the water. The water was freezing. She dropped her dress and let it's hem fall to the water. She waded as fast as she could until it was deep enough for her to dive. She dove in and felt the cold water pierce her body. The dress was dragging, but thankggod it was as light as light as it was.

She swam up to take a breath and to see where maya was. Not 20 metres away. Her silhouette twisted and disappeared. Airiana went back under and began to use breast stroke to nget the point where Wynter supposedly was. Airiana could see from under the water the sky was darkening.

She took another breath and then began to swim again. Then another one. As she took her next breath she saw something white beneath her. It was no white shadow come to rescue her. It was the pale hand of Wynter Stevenson reaching up. Could she breathe. Airiana dove directly under herslef and reached out. Five seconds after diving down she felt a hand. She clasped it and to her happiness, it squeezed her own hand. She pulled them both up. She dragged them both up to where they could stand before they celebrated. They hugged eachother tightly, tears spilling from Airiana's eyes and onto her shoulders from Wynter's eyes.

"Your alive." Airiana cried quietly. Airiana moved her hand to the back of Wynter's head and pulled her closer.

When they pulled apart, they both smiled weakly. They began to wade toward the shore where the daybreaker soulmates began to spill from the entry. Wynter was walking in front of Airiana. Airiana was smiling from sheer joy that she'd found and saved her friend. Then, like a bad dream, a veil of silver energy separated them. Wynter was safely on shore but Airiana was still in ankle deep water. Everyone rran towards the veil. Airiana's face sadened as she pressed her hands up against it, realising that it could not be broken. She began to bang her fists on the veil and cry out. Cameron was directly in front of her but behind the veil, yelling something, pointing at the veil. It was none of Maya's magic. Her's was pale blue. This was the property of the silver shadows. Then Airiana realised he was pointing behind her. Airiana turned and saw a colossal wave crashing towards her. It hit her with such force, it swept out her feet and dragged her out. She almost lost her breath before she got to the surface. As soon as she did another wave came. She quickly dived under it. She resurfaced. Another, she dived, another, she dived. She was breathlessly tired and her limbs were weak as she got caught in some kind of current. She looked above her where Maya's silhouette looked distraught.

"I can help you. Will you help me?" She cried.

Another wave. Almost immediately after Airiana resurfaced another time she was so desperate and close to death that she could see that damned light she cried, "YES!"

And then she saw nothing.

All she could hear were waves calming. Then she felt someone's arms under her. Than she felt sand under her. Then she hward panicked voices.

"Is she breathing."

"Is she alive."

"CPR!"

Then it all blacked out.

Airiana's body sat up abruptly, and took a loud breath of fresh air. Her eyes were yellow. Then green. Then blue. Maya's everchanging eyes. She smiled as her eyes went red.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Possession

Maya was behind enemy lines. She was in Thierry's mansion. She was brushing Airiana's hair, she was wearing Airiana's clothes, but she was looking into her own blue, no green, no orange...her own everchanging eyes. She could hear Airiana's voice in her head.

_"What happened?"_

"It's called possession my dear. Don't worry, it's not as bad as you think. I'm helping you by helping me. You get your own viewing room and everything." Maya spoke out loud.

_"Huh? You possessed me."_

"You said yes." Maya implied.

She was finished pulling Airiana's hair into a bun and she then grabbed the stake on her dressing table and headed downstairs.

"Oh, your awake. How you feeling." Hannah asked.

"Angry." Maya replied, keeping her head down so they didn't see her eyes.

"Huh?"

Maya whipped the stake out and ran at Hannah. Hannah was so shocked. Maya knocked her to the ground. Hannah was gripping her hands so she could not stake her. Maya's fangs, well, Airiana's fangs, extended. Thierry pulled her off.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" He yelled.

Maya looked up at him darkly. He saw her eyes change colour and it looked like he was going to faint. "Maya..." He breathed.

"WHAT!" Shrieked Hannah from behind Maya. Hannah was now standing. Maya stood as well, in front of the whole group.

"This isn't happening. It must be a bad dream." Thierry rubbed his head.

"This in no dream." Maya answered.

"It's impossible. I KILLED YOU!" Screamed Hannah. Poor frightened vermin.

"You think you can kill me off like that! I am Maya The Immortal! You see...after you killed me, my body my soul didn't, and then I found Airiana. A perfect choice. She was close to you, pretty, strong, thankyou cameron. And then when she was oh so close to death. She. Said. Yes." Maya spoke.

"Yes to what." Cameron asked.

"Yes to help me. To allow me to posses her. I need a body to kill someone don't I?" Maya asked.

"You son of a-" Thierry picked up the stake Maya had dropped and was about to stab her with it. He looked so angry.

"Ah ah ah, you don't want to do that. Whatever i feel, she feels too. But you can't kill me, only her. Oh and if you try to exercise me, she'll come back, but probably in the state she was before I took over."

"And what state would that be?" Morgead asked.

"Hmm let me see mmmmmm dead." Maya said it like she didn't care, but she did.

Everyone was silent.

Maya laughed. "There's nothing you can do, just let her go, just ler Hannah die."

"No." Thierry said.

Maya was infuriated. "Your so selfish! How could you do that to her! Airiana's exictence saved most of you people! Cameron, she's your soulmate. Sam, Jeremy, she's your sister. Lexi, your best friend. Wynter, Gillian, she saved your life. Jez, she gave you strength. Rashel, Keller, she gave your inspiration. Quinn, she gave you feeling. Morgead, she gave you hope. Thierry, she gave you links. She helped you all! Every last grueling second of it. I KNOW SHE DID!" Tears slid down Maya's eyes. And others thought she felt no despair...

"I FELT IT TOO. I felt her pain, her lonliness, her scars, her fear, her jealousy, her sense of being unwanted. She was trapped! You were all the bars. But she couldn't see that. She couldn't see that, but I could, and I told her to leave, but she wouldn't, just like Blaise. Blaise should have trusted her gut and left while she could, but you held her back, and now she's trapped again, behind the glass!" Maya held up the fragment of glass where Blaise could be seen, but no one else could see her but Airiana and Maya. They all looked depressed and guilty.

"Your crazy." Thierry said.

"No i'm not." Maya growled.

"YES YOU ARE!" He shouted.

"Call me crazy! Call me a liar. But Airiana and I know that it's not true...we do. I like Airiana, I actually like her. She's a descent person, and your gonna make her suffer again. What is wrong with you? What is wrong with all of you?" Maya was so sincere.

"We should exercise her." Thierry spoke.

"I know a spell." Thea said.

"What. No. You heard her. It's going to kill Airiana as well." Rashel stepped in front of Maya. Maya whispered 'thankyou' into her ear.

"...I agree." Keller stood next to Rashel.

"Ha, twin sisters, working together." Maya chuckled.

"What...?" Rashel and Keller turned around. Maya just nodded and smiled softly.

Rashel and Keller turned to look at eachother.

"Step aside." Thierry ordered.

Rashel and Keller looked sympathetic as they stepped to the side.

Maya still apreciated it. But she knew how much of an asshole Thierry was.

Thierry was punishing Maya by heating up her enclosed metal braclets till they were red hot. He enjoyed heairng her scream for what she said. She smashed her hands against a concret pillar until the braclets cracked, she then dragged them off, leaving painful, deep cuts that encirled her hands.

He then bolted her up against a wall where a devil trap symbol was drawn above her. She smelt sulfur.

"Do it.' Thierry said to Thea.

'Ok..um..abilasc troso reaf tran qurana...uh...dallique thert delliu...um, i'm not very good at this..uh...umbrio perlessen zimbatok...geelen abilasc." Thea said.

But nothing happened.

Maya didn't flinch. She began to smile but then her fkew up, her mouth opened wide, and pale blue smoke poured out ant through the window. Once all the blue smoke was gone, her head dropped.

It was Airiana. Her hair was wet, she was wearing her wet black dress, and her wrists were bleeding.

They took her down and layed her on the ground. Her skin was pale. Her lips were pale, but her chest moving up and down.

Quinn looked up, "She's alive." He smiled. Airiana's eyes slowly flickered open. They were still liquid gold. But atleast they stayed gold.

Everyone was cheering, but they all stopped when Airiana began to speak. "Maya...maya...MAYA!"

She called. She turned to Thierry. "Whaere is she." Hopefully burning in the fiery pits of hell." Thierry chuckled.

Airiana's face flushed and she slapped him hard across the face. Rashel and Keller pulled her back. "No!" Airiana exclaimed.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

One Call and I'm Home

Airiana's holding the phone in her hand with the phone number in her hand. Over night, she discovered the town she used to live in was Lexington, kentucky. She looked through the phone book and found . She whispered to herself, "One Call and I'm Home."

She punched in the numbers and waited.

It rang. Continuously. It rang.

And then someone answered. A woman. And Airiana was tongue tied. This was her. Her mother.

"Hello..." The woman repeated.

"Hi." Airiana said quickly, in the fear that she would hang up. "Is this Mrs. Lovett?"

Jeremy and Sam were standing on either side of her.

"Yes, this is Julie Lovett."

Airiana put the ear piece against her chest and nodded, "It's her."

She put the phone piece back to her ear. "This is going to sound really weird, and a little crazy, but can you enthusiastically say 'Yes. Good morning Cameron'?" Airiana asked praying her mother was outgoing.

"Yes. Good morning Cameron." Julie lovett said in a sarcastic voice.

Airiana hung up the phone and screamed with excitement.

The next thing they knew, they were on the road to the state of Kentucky. Airiana was leaning into Cameron, who had his arm around her. Triston had disappeared. Must of twitched completely out of sight.

They drove along countless country roads, down dirt paths, past green farm meadows. Until they were at 45 westminster road Lexington, Kentucky. The car stopped short of the very driveway Cameron had bolted down when Airiana went missing. Airiana slipped out of the car while no one else was brave enough to move. As soon as Airiana's foot touched the ground of the property, a wave of some kind of energy passed over her. And then, the gold in her eyes faded and revealed a glowing lavender purple. And everything looked brighter. "I'm home." She whispered.

She saw a woman with brown hair, her back turned, sweeping the porch.

"JULIE LOVETT!"

The woman swung around, confused.

"I"M HOME!" Airiana cried.

"Oh my gosh. AIRIANA!" Her mother cried.

Airiana ran down the driveway to the porch and pounced on her mum. They hugged like there was no tomorrow.

"You are home." Her mother whispered. "JEREMY! SAM!" Her mum cried over her shoulder.

The embrace soon became a group hug. As soon as they parted, Julie saw him.

"Cameron Walker. What did you do with my daughter." She said sarcastically.

"I found her.' He said as he walked up the stairs.

"Ohhh." Julie hugged Cameron.

"MUM! WHO IS IT!" A girl called from upstairs.

Airiana's older sister was there too. She stepped out the door. And the daybreaker soulmates saw Airiana's sister. And guess what. Her name was Maya.

It wasn't like Maya, though. This was /maya before it all. When she didn't want to kill Hannah, something must have happened, a butterfly effect, cause Maya didn't know Thierry. She was just a normal vampire.

After lunch, Airiana went out to the paddocks.

Where she found her beatiful chestnut horse named Dreamer.

Before she knew it, she was riding dreamer all around the meadows and even up onto that hill she used to play on with Maya when they were kids, pretending they were city girls, while there were young city girl pretending they were cowgirls.

She could see everyone in the garden in the distance chatting. Cameron looked up at her. Airiana smiled and knew she was home.


End file.
